


You're safe with me

by I_am_clexa



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, G!PLexa, Hurt and comfort, Omega Clarke, Protective Lexa, clexa cuddles, clexa feels, lexa just a big softy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 37,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_clexa/pseuds/I_am_clexa
Summary: It's a world where omegas are brought and sold everyday day for alphas.Lexa's father buys Lexa a gift for her birthday.An underweight, terrified blonde omega who can hardly hold her own body weight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> Hope you guy like it let me know if you want me to continue

Lexa's laying on her couch as she looks around the mansion that she has built. She's quite proud of herself. Everyone knows who the Woods family are; well, they know who Lexa is, and she knows what they think of her: that she's violent and aggressive. But that's not the case. They just don't know the real Lexa.

Nobody has gotten to know the real Lexa in a long time. They only care for her money, and Lexa hates that. She hates thinking that if she really thought about it, she would have no friends if she were poor. She believes you're just there to benefit a person until they don't need you anymore, and unfortunately that's true.

Lexa is also known for being one of the strongest alpha in the country. No one dares challenge her, because they know that would mean certain death. She doesn't want to kill them, but she also doesn't want to lose her legacy. She coming from a strong family and if she let those who oppose her live, she would be seen as weak. Unfortunately for Lexa, another thing that makes her weak is that she doesn't have an omega to mate and breed with.

The way the word sees it, omegas are only good for sex, knotting, and baring pups. However, Lexa sees them as so much more. She sees them as people who deserve to only have sex, knot, or bare pups when they fall in love; not because they have been brought up to do so.

Lexa HATES that omegas are being sold off to alphas who will beat them just for pleasure or rape them and do as they wish just because they think themselves to be better than them. She hates that alphas will take everything pure in them just to add to their egos. It makes Lexa sick to her stomach to think about that, and one day she will stop omegas being sold even if it costs her every penny and year she has. She knows she will do it somehow.

She's interrupted by a knock on the door. When she answers it, it's her father.

"Hey love," he greets. Lexa steps aside and lets him in. He doesn't usually come round her house, as it's quite far to travel, but since it's her birthday, it's nothing strange for him to come visit her.

"Father," Lexa says, looking at him up and down.

"Do you always have to be so formal, Alexandra?" her father asks.

Lexa doesn't answer.

"Now, I know your birthday's coming up, so I got you something very special, and I think you will like it."

"I already have everything, what else could there be, father?"

"The one thing you haven't got."

Her dad sends a text off and in seconds, the door opens with two people. When the people get closer, she can see a little blonde, hands tied behind her back, and a man pushing her forward. Lexa growls when the scent of the blonde hits her. Omega.

"A mate," her father finishes.

Lexa looks at the blonde. She's visibly shaking and terrified, and has a few cuts and bruises on her body, showing through her ragged clothes. The blonde, however, doesn't move her gaze up from the floor, struggling to keep standing up and dropping constantly. Then it hits Lexa why she's doing that. She's been drugged into early heat.

Lexa's father is looking at her, smiling. He thinks Lexa likes what she sees, but really, it just disgusts her that they did this to a young girl. 

"Don't worry, she's completely pure, I got the best for you," her father Titus assures her.

The blonde finally falls to her knees and the man behind her aggressively picks her back up and forces her to stand straight.

Lexa floods the room with pheromones and snaps.

"Don't touch her like that!" Lexa growls, moving closer to the boy.

"Sorry," he says, but Lexa doesn't want the apology.

"It isn't me you should be saying sorry to. Stay it to her," Lexa grits out.

"What no! I'm not apologising to an omega!" the boy shouts.

"You will do as I ask, nothing more and nothing less. Now apologise!" Lexa pumps out more of her scent and she can see everyone in the room's knees bend. 

"I'm sorry," the boy says to the omega.

"Good, now get out of my house, the both of you," Lexa says, looking at her father, then back at the boy.

They both leave and Lexa is relieved, but now she's left with a terrified omega she doesn't know how to approach.

Lexa moves behind her and hears the girl suck in a breath. Lexa moves so she can untangle the girl's hands. When she takes the metal off, she sees the raw flesh underneath and wonders how long they have been there, and whether they were ever taken off. Lexa wants to run her hand over the cut, but the omega looks too tired.

Once her hands are free, the omega drops them by her side, yet she doesn't move them or lift her gaze from the floor.

"You must be hungry, let's go eat," Lexa says, and then makes her way into the kitchen. She pulls out loads of food - more food than two people could possible eat, for she doesn't know what the omega likes, and she imagines that the girl must be starving.

Lexa sits down and starts eating, but stops when she sees that the omega hasn't touched anything and hasn't sat down. She must be waiting for my scraps, Lexa thinks.

Lexa understands that if she tells the girl that she can help herself, she will probably just stand still. As such, Lexa puts one or two of everything on a plate and hands it to the omega. She watches as the omega stares at her food. 

"You may eat," Lexa says softly and goes back to eating, as she doesn't want to make the omega more uncomfortable than she already is.

Lexa hears light crunches behind her and turns around. The omega is sitting on the floor, which breaks Lexa's heart. So instead she tries to show her that the fact that she's an alpha doesn't mean anything in this house.

Lexa gets up from her chair and collects her food, then sits down on the floor across from the omega. 

She sees as the omega stops eating and finally looks up to Lexa. Blue meets green and Lexa gives her a soft smile. Lexa thinks it's the first time the blonde omega has looked up at her the whole time she's been here.

The girl's dirty blonde hair is pushed back behind her ears so she can eat, allowing Lexa to finally see her face. If the girl was clean and had more weight, and her skin was unmarred by cuts and bruises, the alpha realises, she would be incredibly beautiful.

Lexa can still smell the girl's heat, though thankfully, since the girl clearly hasn't showered in weeks, the smell is kind of hiddden. Still, Lexa is trying to breathe through her mouth as much as possible. She doesn't know what she'll do once the girl is clean and she's no longer able to avoid the smell. She'll probably lock herself in her room - it's not that Lexa would ever touch the girl. It's just that she knows she'll become extremely protective and she has people who work for her in the house, and doesn't want to overbear the girl.

Lexa eats very slowly, as she knows that if she says she's finished, so will the omega, even if she's still hungry. Therefore, Lexa takes her time, so as to feed the girl eat as much as she can.

The omega pushes her food away, having had enough. She has eaten quite a lot, though not as much as Lexa, who guesses that's the most the girl's stomach could handle.

Lexa wants the girl to have a rest in a comfy bed. "I will show you to the bedroom."

Lexa waits for an answer, but it doesn't come.

Lexa would carry the girl, but she's scared enough as it is. Instead, the alpha turns so she's facing the stairs and starts walking to the bedroom. She can hear the omega behind her, trying to be as quiet as possible. It makes Lexa wonder if she ever got beaten for being loud.

Lexa opens the door to the bedroom and turns around to face the omega, who is waiting just outside the door, not knowing if she's allowed to enter.

"Come in," Lexa coaxes in a soft voice - and the omega does, though she only takes five steps in. "I'll starts running you a bath."

Lexa leaves to do as she said and doesn't come back until 15 minutes later. She expected the omega to relax a little more or sit on the comfy bed, but she's still standing in the same spot as when Lexa left her. 

"I've put out everything you will need, if you can't find anything, just come and find me and I'll get it... Umm can you leave the door open... I just... I won't look... I promise," Lexa says. She want to prevent the omega from hurting herself or trying something more, as it's clear to Lexa that the girl doesn't want to be here.

The omega doesn't say anything.

"You may go," Lexa says, and then watches the omega shuffle into the bathroom. She doesn't close the door, like Lexa asked, but she does turn around to see if Lexa is looking at her. The alpha walks to the hallway so she doesn't see the girl.

Every five minutes, Lexa asks the girl to make a tapping noise so she knows that she's okay, and the omega does as told. Lexa just doesn't want to look at the wrong time and invade the girl's privacy.

Lexa is sitting outside the bathroom and is about to ask the omega to tap again, when she sees her standing with just a towel wrapped around her body. Lexa immediately stands to her feet.

Lexa runs her hand down her hair and rubs the back of her neck, that's when the smell of the omega hits her full force. 

"Clothes?" Lexa asks. 

The omega nods her head, finally something.

Lexa pulls out some clothes and hands them to her. "They might be a bit big, but you will grow into them."

The omega hesitates to take the new clothes. She's used to ripped and worn out clothes, but these are new, something she's never had.

Lexa feels her gently take them and slowly walk back to the bathroom, before turning around to look back at Lexa to see if she's looking. The brunette quickly turns away.

Lexa hears the bathroom door close, the one thing she asked the girl not to do, and spins around in panic, only to be met with blue eyes. Okay, she's safe.

"You can sleep in here, I have phone calls to make. If you need anything, come and get me. Okay?" Lexa waits a little while before the omega nods. She's about to walk out the door, but stops in her tracks. "Oh and don't close the door... please."

Lexa can tell that the blonde has never heard an alpha say please before - her eyes go wide, but she responds with a nod, quicker than last time. Lexa smiles and head downstairs to make some calls about the blonde.

It's about 1am and Lexa is laying on the couch, watching a film. She can't really sleep, not with the events of the day. She now has a blonde omega to care for, who doesn't do anything unless Lexa tells her to, which makes Lexa feel sick. It shouldn't been like that.

From the corner of her eyes, she can see the blonde omega standing in her clothes. The drug is wearing off and Lexa can smell that it's going away. Lexa lifts her head and looks over at the omega.

"Can't sleep?" Lexa asks, to which the blonde nods.

"Sit down, we will watch a movie together." Lexa sits up so the blonde can sit down and she can see that the blonde hesitates, but sits down stiffly.

It's halfway through the movie and the blonde is shivering. When Lexa covers her up with half of her blanket, the blonde flinches and starts breathing heavily.

"It's okay... You're safe with me," Lexa says softly, pumping out calming scent and sitting back in her chair, so she can let the blonde calm down on her own.

Once the credits are rolling, Lexa stares at the sleeping blonde. It makes her smile to know that the blonde trusts her enough to fall asleep in her presence. Lexa gently picks her up in a bridal sweep and that's when she notice just how light the blonde is. She should be at least double this, Lexa thinks. With her hands in the omega's back, she can feel little lumps and some long one; she know it's the feeling of scars, and she wants to kill who ever did this to the girl. She also realises this is why she jumped when Lexa touched her.

Lexa puts her back in the bed and tucks her in, then leaves the room.

It's the morning and Lexa is making them both breakfast. She's pretty sure she knows what that blonde likes now, because of what she ate yesterday. She decides to cook everything she did yesterday and some new stuff, to see if she will like it. The blonde comes around the corner and Lexa doesn't see her until she turns back around, making her jump a little.

"Oh hey, I didn't see you, here." Lexa gives her a plate and before the blonde can sit on the floor, Lexa pulls out a chair for her. "We don't usally sit on the floor in this house." Lexa smiles when the blonde sits in the chair. Baby steps.

The blonde still waits for Lexa to sit and start eating, before she starts eating too. Once they are both full, Lexa thinks it's a good idea to start conversation with the blonde and let her decide what she wants to do.

"Listen, I'm so sorry that my father thought it was even acceptable to buy you. You are not an object or something that should be bought and sold like a ragdoll. That being said, I don't expect anything from you at all, okay? You can just live here. If that's what you want. I'm not like other alphas, I would never harm you or force myself on yo-"

"I know," the girl whispers.

"You know?" Lexa asks.

The girl just nods, like she just remembered she's not allowed to speak, and that's when it finally hits Lexa that the girl only does what Lexa tells her, even talking.

"You can speak freely in this house." 

The blonde nods.

"Do you want to stay here ?"

"Yes." 

"So it's settled, you shall live with me,..." 

"Clarke." 

"Clarke," Lexa repeats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Let me know if you want me to continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Lexa finally knows the name of the blonde omega - and it's a beautiful name. Lexa smiles up at the omega, who is still sitting there, not sure what to do with herself.

"Well Clarke, what would you like to do today?" Lexa asks, hoping the girl will speak again.

But her heart falls when the girl just shrugs her shoulders.

"You're not much of a talker?" Lexa asks, because she has allowed the blonde to speak freely, even though she didn't need her permission.

The girl just shakes her head.

"Okay, we can work with that," Lexa says. She needs to ask the omega a few questions, but she doesn't want to overwhelm her. Seeing as it might just be too much, she's settle for asking her only one question.

Lexa clears her throat. "I-I want you to see a doctor, just make sure there is nothing broken, is that okay?" Lexa asks nervously. The blonde omega just stares at her, so Lexa continues. "Emm it would involve you letting them see you nude, but they are doctors-" Lexa stops speaking when she sees the blonde omega shake her head repeatedly.

"Okay, but I do think it would be best. I won't force you to see them though," Lexa promises, trying to calm the omega down; she can smell the distress in the air. Lexa pumps off a calming scent and waits for her to calm down. "When you're ready we will go together okay?" She's not going to force the blonde to do something she's not comfortable with.

Clarke nods her head.

The phone rings, so Lexa leaves to answer, leaving Clarke sitting in the kitchen on her own. Lexa's maid comes in and sees her, watching her for a few seconds. It makes Clarke shift uncomfortably, because she doesn't know who this woman is, except for that she's a beta.

Lexa comes back into the room. "Ahh Marie this is Clarke, she will be staying with us. Clarke, Marie."

"Hello." Marie offers her hand for a handshake, but Clarke doesn't move. "Em okay."

"Marie, a word please," Lexa requests, walking back out of the kitchen.

"Lexa, what's going on? You don't buy them?"

"I didn't buy her, my father did, and she's staying because I can't send her back. The girl is terrified by every movement and sound. Look, I don't know what they did to her, so don't ask, because she tenses up and panics. She still thinks I'll hurt her. Even though she said she knew I wouldn't, I don't believe her," Lexa confides. "Marie, I have to go to a meeting today and you need to look after her, because she will just sit there until I come home and she won't eat unless you put the food in her hands. Don't let her go to the bathroom alone and if she wants to shower tell her she has to wait until I get home, okay?"

"Okay."

"And try to get her involved and find something she likes okay, she needs to get her life back."

"I'll try and help her." 

"Thank you."

Lexa walks back into the kitchen, where Clark still hasn't moved. 

"Are you getting rid of me?" Clarke asks in a whisper, and Lexa can see her tense up.

"No, no of course not, but I have to go to work for a meeting. I will take the rest of the week off though, so I can be here with you. For today, Marie will be with you okay? I shouldn't be long," Lexa smiles.

"See you tonight Lexa, have a good day," Marie chimes in.

"Thank you." She turns to look back at Clarke. "I'll be back soon," she promises, before smiling and leaving.

Clarke still sits there. "So, Lexa said she wants you to find something you enjoy doing, do you know what that would be?" Marie tries. The blonde shrugs her shoulders. She can't remember the last time she's done something that she actually enjoyed, not because an alpha wanted her to. 

"Well let's go try and find something," Marie suggests, heading into Lexa's big library, which has some art things and bar.

"Do you like reading?" Marie asks.

The girl shrugs.

"Can you read?" Marie asks instead.

Clarke shakes her head; she was always too busy to be taught how to treat. Too busy behaving and pleasing her alpha to even give books a second glance. She's never been allowed to look at a book, let alone read one.

"I'll teach you, I haven't really got any work to do today, plus I would enjoy the company," Marie smiles reassuringly.

Marie teaches Clarke how to read some words and guarantees that if Lexa doesn't have anything planned for the omega tomorrow, then she will teach her further. Clarke agrees with a firm nod.

Marie and Clarke go sit in the kitchen when they hear the front door open and close. Lexa comes walking into the kitchen and the blonde notices she's letting off a stressed scent. What Lexa doesn't expect is to feel and smell calming scent fill the room. She looks at Marie, but the maid just shrugs and leaves the room. Then Lexa looks down at Clarke, who has a book in front of her.

"Clarke?" Lexa asks tentatively, and Clarke gazes up at her with timid eyes. "Thank you," Lexa smiles in appreciation. She really needed it after the day she had.

Clarke nods her head in acknowledgement.

"I'm just going to get in the shower. I'll be right back and we can have take out," Lexa suggests and waits for Clarke's nod. Once it comes, he she heads to the shower.

Lexa comes out her room and sees Clarke sitting on her bed, playing with her thumbs. Lexa doesn't understand what's happening. Why is Clarke waiting for her own her bed?

Lexa waits for Clarke to speak, but suddenly the omega stands and walks toward Lexa. Green eyes search her face. Clarke removes her shirt, but Lexa's eyes don't move from her face.

"Clarke, What are you doing?" Lexa asks.

Clarke doesn't say anything, but starts to pull down her pants.

"Clarke stop." Clarke does as told and her eyes lock with green ones.

"Like I said, I don't expect this from you."

Clarke's face falls like she's taken it as an insult, but Lexa didn't mean it like that.

"Clarke, maybe when you're healthy and better, but right now, it would be wrong, okay... It would be an honour to become your mate, but I want you to 100% ready for this. You're not, right now, and I don't want to harm you," Lexa explains, gently running her hands up Clarke's arms.

"Okay," Clarke relents.

"Now lets go eat." Lexa walks downstairs to allow Clarke to gather herself and get dressed.

When Clarke comes downstairs, Lexa has a movie set up and pizza. "I didn't know what you would like so I brought most of it, also I hope you like Disney movies," Lexa says hopefully.

Clarke smiles at how hard the alpha is trying and Lexa's heartbeat picks up. A smile, Lexa thinks, and decides right then and there that she will do anything to see the girl smile at her again.

Lexa grabs a pizza and sits down on the couch. She's ready to start the movie, but stops when she realises Clarke is still standing there.

"You may eat whatever one you want and sit in the couch," Lexa reassured her, as she knows the omega is still not used to being allowed to do what she wants without Lexa telling her to.

Clarke takes one and sits gently down next to Lexa, though not too close, as she doesn't want to feel uncomfortable.

Clarke eats more than last time and she's finally getting enough food to actually put on some weight. It's not a lot, yet she looks healthier even after just one day.

They both finish eating and are just watching the movie when Clarke speaks up.

"You learn not to be," she whispers. Lexa is confused at first, but then she remembers their chat in the kitchen, when she said Clarke is not much of a talker. She thinks her heart just broke hearing the young girl admit she thought words could killed her.

Lexa balls her hand into fists, causing her knuckles to turn white. "No one's going to do those things to you again."

It's silent for a moment and Lexa knows the girl processing it.

"You don't know that," the blonde omega says, looking up. Green pours into blue.

"I'm not letting you go, no one will harm you in this house," Lexa swears softly.

"But when you get bored of me, you will sell me to someone who will," the omega argues.

"Enough."

"Sorry, master," the blonde omega looks away from Lexa.

"Don't call me that, just call me Lexa... please," Lexa smiles. She hates that's the omega believes she has to call her that.

"Okay," Clarke concedes and goes back to watching TV. Lexa is okay with the conversation being over, because she needs to process things.

After the movie, they go to bed and Lexa tells Clarke that she will see her in the morning. Clarke just nods as always.

The next morning, Lexa knocks on Clarke's door and the omega opens it in seconds, already moving aside for Lexa to walk in.

"May I come in?" Lexa asks.

Clarke nods and Lexa walks inside to see her bed already made and everything tidy and clean.

Lexa remembers that Clarke didn't take a bath yesterday and wonders if she will want to take one.

"Would you like to take a bath?" Lexa ask sweetly. 

The blonde nods and watches Lexa get a bath ready for her. When Lexa comes back, the blonde is sitting on the bed. It's already is different from last time, when she didn't even move.

"Leave the door open?" Lexa asks and Clarke nods. She enters the bathroom and leaves the door open, like Lexa asked her to, and the alpha smiles as she sits down, with her back to the bathroom door. 

Lexa still asks the girl to tap, as she knows she will prefer it to talking, just to make sure she's okay. Clarke taps whenever Lexa asks her too.

Lexa gets clothes ready for when Clarke comes out and Clarke takes them gently, before returning to the bathroom. Lexa thinks she hears the girl mumble a thank you on her way out.

When Clarke is done, they go downstairs and Lexa asks her what she would like to do today. Clarke shrugs. They are interrupted by a knock on the door and Lexa tells Clarke she will be back in just a second. When she answers the door, she sees her father standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Hello Alexandra. I'm here to see how the mating went," he says as he pushes past Lexa and heads straight for the kitchen, with Lexa chasing after him.

"Father wait," but it's too late. He's already smelt Clarke and he's looking at her for a bitting mark. He doesn't see one.

"Is there something wrong with her?" he asks.

"What no, nothing's wrong with her!" Lexa grits her teeth.

"Then why haven't you mated her and filled her with you seed? I told you I got the best and she wasn't cheap, Alexandra!"

"I'm not forcing myself on her just so it pleases you, I'm not doing shit for you." Lexa bares her teeth at him and pushes Clarke behind her.

"You're already protective of her Lexa, just mate her, will you? Or do you want me to take her away and find you another one if she's not good enough?" her fathers asks.

"No, she's perfect and she's staying here. If you lay so much as a finger on her, you and all of your men will be dead." Lexa is pumping out incredibly dangerous snout of a strong scent. he hears Clarke whimper behind her and watches as her father falls to his knees. 

"You know I can do worse, now leave and don't come back," Lexa demands. She stops her scent when her father leaves. 

"I'm so sorry about him. I will always pick you over him, okay?" Lexa asks as she tries to flush out her old scent with a calming one. 

Clarke nods her head and sits down. Lexa's scent took a lot of energy out of her, but at least she knows she's safe now.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry you had to see that, he will never come here again," Lexa says. She feels not only disgusted with her father, but also with the way she handle things. She shouldn't have pumped out the snout of dangerous pheromones, especially not with Clarke in the room. "I-I shouldn't have done that, not when you were in the room. I'm sorry that it forced you to submit, I won't do it again." Lexa has never felt this bad. "Em, if you are tired, you can go to bed, I won't mind. Maybe I could read to you while you fall asleep?" Lexa asks nervously.

The blonde omega thinks about it for a while but nods her head. Having Lexa pump out that amount of pheromones did make her incredibly tired all of a sudden and she does feel drained by it.

Clarke walks upstairs and Lexa follows closely behind, for she can see that the blonde is still on shaky legs because of her, and the alpha wouldn't want her falling down the stairs and hurting her already battered and bruised body.

Once they reach the bedroom, Lexa pulls the chair closer to the bed while Clarke climbs inside and gets comfortable. Lexa reads a book to the omega, but she doesn't really pay the book any attention. No, she actually watches as Clarke's head keeps dropping, like she's trying to stay awake to let Lexa finish the story - and the brunette thinks it's the cutest thing ever.

Lexa stands up when Clarke has finally lost the battle with sleep and she gently pushes blonde little strands of hair out of the omega's face, smiling when she hears a light purr. Lexa leaves the room, but leaves the door open. As the omega knows, Lexa doesn't like having door closed, especially when the blonde could be trapped or harm herself. It's not that Lexa actually believes that she will hurt herself, but if the omega ever did, Lexa wouldn't be able to forgive herself, so she thinks it's better to be safe than sorry.

Lexa doesn't see the omega again until the afternoon and the sun is about to begin to set. Lexa has her coat, gloves, and hat on, given that it's nearly Christmas and it's quite cold out side.

"Hey, I was just about to wake you. I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a walk? I like to watch the sunset, I think it's the second most beautiful thing in the world."

Clarke nods, so Lexa smiles and grabs her a coat, hat, gloves, and scarf from the closet. She holds the coat open so the omega can put it on easily, and then hands her the rest. She waits for the girl to put them on and her heart melts when she sees her; everything's too big and the coat is practically drowning her. "You look great" Lexa smiles, and open the front door for the omega.

The cold air hits them immediately and Clarke shivers. "I usually walk up this hill and just watch it."

"Okay," Clarke nods

"Yeah, okay," Lexa mimics. She's not mocking her, but Clarke is a woman of few words and Lexa reckons that if she doesn't repeat what she said, she won't believe the girl spoke at all.

They climb the hill and Lexa goes slower than normal, as she knows Clarke's muscles are not used to this kind of exercise. Lexa is happy nonetheless, because if they do this every night, the girl won't be a fragile as she is right now.

Once they reach the top, Lexa waits for Clarke to catch her breath.

Lexa sits down in the bench, though Clarke stands still, unsure of what to do with herself. She's about to sit on the ground, which confuses Lexa. She thought they where past sitting on the ground, and it makes her sad to think they're not.

"Sit on the bench, Clarke... Please," Lexa asks in a annoyed tone.

"But people could se-" Clarke gets cut off

"So let them see," Lexa says simply.

"But they could do bad things to you, Lexa, you're not supposed to let me be seen as an equal," Clarke tries to argue.

Lexa laughs. "Let them try to do bad thing to me, and don't tell me what I'm supposed to do, Clarke," Lexa counters calmly.

"Sorry mast- Lexa," Clarke mumbles

"Don't be, I understand that you have been taught these stupid things, and it disgusts me, but forget what they taught you, because I'm trying to teach you that life is about more than how to behave and treat an alpha. Okay? So listen to me please," Lexa pleads, her stare fixed on the blonde's face.

"It's beautiful," Clarke breathes, watching the sunset. Lexa doesn't move her gaze from Clarke, though.

"Yes, and she doesn't even know it," Lexa says, and Clarke turns to face staring green eyes, her pale cheeks turning a little red.

"Come on, it's time to go home before the snow really hits," Lexa suggests, offering Clarke a hand to help her stand up. Clarke hesitates for a few seconds, but takes Lexa's hand and gives her a shy smile.

Lexa gets some fire wood when they get back home, and lits the fire to warm up the house. She sits by the fire and Clarke goes and sits next to her.

"Clarke," Lexa says in nothing but a whisper.

Clarke looks at her.

"When my father said th-that you were pure, was he telling the truth? Because I know sellers lie about that," Lexa asks softly.

Clarke doesn't answer, so Lexa continues, "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to, I-I know what you're thinking and no, it isn't for my alpha ego, but more to make sure no one ever ra-"

"No, I am pure, like your father said me to be," Clarke says in a whisper.

Lexa lets out a sigh. "Thank god," she smiles.

They both sit in silence, but it's not an awkward one.

"I'm now going to bed, you can stay down here if you wish, but I'll see you in the morning." Lexa stands up with a smile. "Goodnight, Clarke."

"Night Lexa."

Lexa wakes up but doesn't open her eyes, yet she find herself purring - and not just a little purr, it's actually quite loud. Then she feels someone playing with her hair and she smiles. She opens her eyes to see it's Clarke playing with it. When Clarke sees she's awake, she pulls her hand away like Lexa's on fire and stands from Lexa's bed in seconds.

"Hey no it's okay, come back, it's okay," Lexa pleads. Clarke climbs back into bed next to her and Lexa nuzzles so the girl can reach her hair, giving the omega a clear sigh. Her giggle makes Lexa smile.

"So needy," Clarke mumbles and Lexa laughs, but stops when she feels Clarke playing with her hair, and she can't help but continue the loud purring.

"You're very loud," Clarke comments.

"Yes well, no one's ever done this to me before and I love it." Lexa even starts to nibble the girl's clothes, in an attempt to hold back on the purrs and calm down a little bit. Clarke just giggles when she feels Lexa's teeth nibbling her. Lexa goes to pull her closer, but stops when she feels wetness and Clarke yelps. She pull her hand to see what's wrong, smelling copper, and sees blood on her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa looks at the blood on her hand and goes into complete panic. I've hurt her, she thinks. Lexa gets up and runs from the bed, grabbing her phone, and starts calling an ambulance.

"Clarke just stay still, don't move!" Lexa requests, breathing heavily.

When Clarke stands from the bed, Lexa's eyes widen. "Clarke?" The blonde comes up to Lexa and puts her hand on the alpha's own, which is holding the phone to her ear.

"I'm not seeing a doctor," Clarke states firmly.

"Clarke you're bleeding, I know you don't want to but you have to," Lexa says, looking all over Clarke's body, and her eyes stop at the blood stained pj's she's wearing.

"No," Clarke refuses, and she puts pressure on her side. 

"Clarke! You're going to bleed out, please just go, I'll be there with you." Lexa is becoming more concerned as the blood patch is getting bigger and bigger.

"I-I'm not going." Lexa can see that Clarke is scared of her reaction, as she never said no to an alpha before.

Lexa lets out a shaky breath but hangs up the phone. "Sit on the bed and don't move," Lexa instructs Clarke, and the omega does as told.

Lexa comes back into the room and Clarke is sweating and breathing heavily. Lexa kneels down next to her and puts a first aid kit on the bed. She knows Clarke has lost quite a lot of blood, but it's not enough to kill her.

Lexa tries to touch Clarke, but the girl pulls away immediately. "Clarke please," Lexa basically begs the girl to let her touch her.

"I can't let you see me," Clarke whispers.

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise nothing will change if I see you," Lexa reassures her. 

Lexa pulls out what she needs and looks Clarke in the eye. "May I?" Lexa asks, gesturing to Clarke's shirt. The blonde thinks about it, but eventually nods her head.

Lexa gently peels away the shirt from the wound, causing Clarke to hiss in pain. Lexa pulls the shirt off Clarke's head and her eyes widen at the sight of the blonde's body. She now understands why Clarke doesn't want to go to the doctors, and why she didn't want Lexa to see. Clarke swallows when she notices Lexa's eyes roaming her body. 

"I'm sorry," Clarke whispers.

"It's not your fault, don't be sorry." Lexa starts cleaning Clarke's wounds, and the omega yelps a few times, which Lexa apologises for. Once she's finished, she starts stitching the wound up slowly. Lexa can see Clarke gripping the bed sheets and biting down on the pillow, and all she wants is for the pain to be over for this girl, who has clearly been through enough.

"There, good as new," Lexa smiles, and stands to get Clarke a t-shirt. The girl tries to cover herself up when Lexa looks at her. 

By the time Lexa comes back, Clarke is pulling off the bed sheets that have her blood on them. Lexa rushes over to her. "Hey stop, I'll do that, go and rest," Lexa advises, as she doesn't want Clarke to rip the stitches that she just done, not to mention the girl must still be in pain.

"I'm sorry mas- it won't happen again," Clarke says.

"It's okay. Here, take the t-shirt and go and lay down. I'll come and see you in a couple of minutes." Lexa smiles and takes the bedding away from Clarke, handing her the t-shirt in exchange. Clarke takes it and puts in on, but instead of leaving, she just stares at Lexa and the bed sheets.

"Go to bed," Lexa says, and she watches Clarke turn on her heels and walk towards her own room. Lexa sighs; Clarke is okay, she's safe.

After Lexa puts the sheets out to be washed, she walks into Clarke's bedroom, where the blonde is sitting up in bed, looking quite bored.

Lexa sits in the same chair as when she read for Clarke, letting out a big sigh as she sits down. Clarke turns so she can watch Lexa. The alpha closes her eyes for a few seconds, until she hears a tapping noise, so she opens them, to see Clarke tapping the space next to her. Lexa narrows her eyes, but Clarke just taps harder on the bed. Lexa rolls her eyes but sits down next to the blonde.

"Who's needy now," Lexa jokes, making Clarke smile. The blonde reaches up to play with chestnut hair, and Lexa swears her eyes roll to the back of her head when she feels Clarke play with the baby curls at the back of her neck. Clarke giggles when she hears Lexa purr loudly again. If it were up to Lexa, she would be doing this to Clarke as well, but the girl tenses every time Lexa touches her.

"How did you get the cut?" Lexa asks in between purrs. Lexa feels the girl's hand stop playing with her hair, like she's debating whether to tell Lexa or not. 

"I tried to escape... Before your father bought me," Clarke whispers, and Lexa knows it's the truth. Clarke hurt herself because she doesn't want this life that Lexa has given her.

"Is that why you don't want to go and see the doctor?" Lexa asks. 

Clarke nods her head but adds, "also because if your saw me you wouldn't want me," she whispers again.

Lexa locks her jaw and lets out a low growl, yet she doesn't say anything. She simply moves closer to Clarke and gently lays her chin on the omega's shoulder. 

"You are free to leave if you want," Lexa mumbles. She doesn't want Clarke to leave, because she has taken quite the liking to her and would want to mate her in the future, but she won't hold Clarke here against her will. No, if Clarke wants to leave Lexa, she can, and Lexa won't do anything but buy the girl freedom.

It's silent for a few moments and Lexa thinks the girl is about to actually just up and leave, but Clarke doesn't stop playing with Lexa's hair. "I don't know what I want," Clarke mumbles, and Lexa nods her head.

Clarke knows Lexa said that she can stay here, and the blonde wouldn't mind doing so, but she's being offered freedom - something any omega would kill to have - and Clarke doesn't know what to do. Lexa's not like any other alpha and Clarke really likes and trust her, but she also doesn't know if she would want to be free: she can hardly do anything without Lexa. Would she survive if Lexa's wasn't there helping her and telling her what to do? If Clarke is being honest, she doesn't know.

"Okay well, until you decide what you believe to be best for you, I would like you to stay here. Just until you figure that out, if that's okay with you of course," Lexa says, hoping that the girl will want to stay here with her.

"Okay," Clarke accepts.

Lexa then starts nibbling the girl's t-shirt, which makes the girl laugh. 

For dinner, Lexa wants to take Clarke out. She wants nothing fancy, just somewhere she can get some fresh air and enjoy the surroundings, seeing as the girl hasn't gotten to leave the house since she arrived.

Lexa waits for Clarke to get ready and holds her coat out for her, like she did when they went to watch the sunset. Lexa grins when she sees Clarke in her to big jacket, and she's happy the girl wearing it, because she knows alphas are going to be around and if Clarke smells like her, they will leave her alone, as no one would dare mess with Lexa - and if they want to live, definitely not Clarke.

Lexa drives them to a little restaurant. She can tell Clarke nervous, so she gives the blonde a reassuring smile and gets out the car, walking around it to open the door for her. As they walk into the restaurant, there is an alpha with his omega on a leash, and Lexa thinks she's going to be sick at the way the omega is being treated like an animal. Lexa just makes sure that Clarke doesn't look over in that direction. Not everyone chooses to be so public with their dominance like that alpha did, which Lexa is glad about, but she still makes sure to get a table away from everyone else, so that Clarke can't see the omega sitting on the floor, like Clarke used to.

The waiter comes over and asks Lexa what she would like to eat, not even sparing Clarke a glance. "I will have whatever she's having," Lexa says, nodding her head to Clarke. The waiting finally looks at Clarke, confused as probably no alpha has allowed their omega to pick out food for them before. 

"Emm, I'll have the chicken salad, please," Clarke orders, and the waiter looks back at Lexa for confirmation. The alpha just stares at her: she's not going to repeat herself. The waiter understands and scurries off. Lexa turns her attention back to Clarke. 

"You'd better have picked something nice," Lexa laughs.

"Maybe I'm trying to poison you," Clarke giggles.

"Some people are worth dying for." Lexa smirks when she sees Clarke's cheeks turn red. "How's your side?" Lexa asks, when she sees Clarke trying to take off her coat. Lexa stands and gently pulls it down Clarke's arms.

They both sit back down. "Hurts," Clarke replies. Lexa nods her head in acknowledgement.

Lexa can smell the change of scent in the air and she knows it's a dominant one, responding to the fact that Clarkes has taken off her coat and now smells like herself and emanates omega. Lexa pumps out a warning scent, calming things down as the waiter comes back over with their food. They both eat in silence. After they're finished, Lexa can smell the dominance in smell again, so she pumps out stronger warning scents and holds Clarke's coat out for her so they can leave. Lexa's alpha relaxes as Clarke now has her coat on and smells like her.

Lexa pays the check and they both head for the door. The alpha who had his omega on a leash is standing just outside the door and Lexa walks protectively closer to Clarke, so that they're almost touching each other.

"So this is the little omega I've been trying to find," he says, and Lexa grits her teeth, for she now knows that it was him who was trying to find Clarke in the restaurant. "Come on sweetheart, I'll show you what a real alpha is like."

That's enough for Lexa to pin him against the wall in seconds, baring her teeth and pumping out a threatening scent. The other alpha swallows; now he know he's fucked up.

"Clarke go get in the car please," Lexa says, and hand her the keys. Clarke nods and takes the keys, then walks toward the car. "Tell her to go and wait for you in the hospital," Lexa spits, turning her attention back to the alpha. "Now!" 

"Go, go and wait for me," he mutters out.

Lexa waits for the omega to leave, she's not going to do this in front of her. The girl been through enough with this being her alpha.

Lexa lets go of him and he falls to his knees, with Lexa still pumping off her scent, and she can tell he's on the verge of submitting to her. So she pushes more and that's enough for him to bare his neck to her.

"This is what a real alpha is like," she spits. "Don't ever talk to MY omega or any omega like they're meat to be thrown around. If you do, I will hunt you down," Lexa grits, and then turns to walk away. The alpha passes out, but she just leaves him and heads to her car.

Lexa sits in the driver's seat and puts on her seatbelt. "Ready?" Lexa asks. Clarke just stares at her.

"What did you do to him?" Clarke asks

"Nothing he didn't deserve," Lexa smirks.

"You didn't hit him, did you?" Clarke presses. 

Lexa laughs "No, I didn't even need to touch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoying the story also give me some ideas I would love to hear where you would like the story to go :)

On the drive back, Lexa turns the radio on, knowing Clarke probably hasn't listened to music in a long time, due to not having had time to relax.

The song that plays next is True Colours, which Lexa loves, so she turns the volume up a little and begins tapping to the beat, her hand tapping on the steering wheel, under Clarke's watchful eyes.

Lexa sings, "You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged, oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
The darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small."

Lexa continues singing, not knowing that Clarke really is listening to the lyrics.

"Show me a smile then  
Don't be unhappy  
Can't remember when  
I last saw you laughing  
This world makes you crazy."

Lexa doesn't see the tears that well up in Clarke's eyes, hearing Lexa sing along.

"And you've taken all you can bear  
Just, call me up  
'Cause I will always be there  
And I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you," Lexa whispers the last part and finally realises what she has just been singing to Clarke.

She turns off the radio and looks over to Clarke, seeing the tears run down her face It's the first time Lexa's seen her cry and her heart breaks for the girl. "I didn't mean to upset you," Lexa says softly.

Clarke sniffs and wipes her eyes. "No, it was nice."

Lexa gently reaches over the console and takes Clarke's hand in hers. She feels the girl tense up, but then relax in her touch. Lexa gently squeezes her hand reassuringly.

They drive the rest of the way in silence, but Lexa doesn't let go of Clarke's hand, as though she's reminding Clarke that she's there and that she's not leaving her.

They pull up to Lexa house, but neither of them get out of the car. It's like neither of them wants to lose the contact they have between their hands.

"Thank you," Clarke says. Lexa really enjoys that the omega is staring to talk to her more. It shows that she actually likes Lexa's company.

"For what?" Lexa asks; she hasn't done anything. Or so she thinks: little does she know that she's probably saved Clarke's life.

"For everything," Clarke whispers.

Lexa looks at her and smiles. "I haven't even done anything... yet." Lexa smirks when she sees redness grow in Clarke's cheeks. "Come on, let's get inside before the car doors start to freeze and we end up stuck in here."

With a smile on her lips, Lexa gets out to open the door for Clarke. Clarke smiles too and it warms Lexa's heart to know that she was the reason.

Once they get inside, Lexa takes Clarke's coat and hangs it up. Her phone starts ringing, so she excuses herself from Clarke, telling her she will just be a second.

Lexa doesn't bother looking at the caller ID, annoyed that she had to leave Clarke to answer it. "What?" Lexa snaps, answering the phone.

"Hey, okay Commander, calm down." Lexa knows that voice and it makes her smile.

"Lincoln," Lexa acknowledges.

"Hello to you too," he laughs.

"Sorry."

"So, you still up with the whole gang staying with you for Christmas?"

Shit. Lexa completely forgot. She doesn't know what she's going to do, she has Clarke now and she doesn't want to overwhelm the girl, because her friends are loud and Clarke hardly ever speaks - and when she does, Lexa swoons. However, she hasn't seen her friends in a long time and it is Lexa's year to have her friends stays at her place for the holidays. She doesn't know what to do.

"Hello? You still there Lex?"

"Em yes, look Lincoln, a lot has changed and I just have to run by someone if you can stay or not."

"She's got you whipped already?" Lincoln laughs.

"What no!"

"Mhm of course."

"She's special," Lexa replies, and she does really mean the words. Clarke is special to her and she wants her to be comfortable.

"I'm sure she is, text me when you get an answer," Lincoln says as he laughs. "Bye Lexa, don't fall too hard."

God, if they come, they're going to make her life hell. "Bye Lincoln," Lexa says, before hanging up. She isn't falling for Clarke, is she? Lexa shakes her head at the thought. No, Clarke's just special to her, that's all.

Lexa walks into the living room to find Clarke wrapped up in a little ball watching the TV. God she's cute, Lexa thinks.

Lexa sits down next to Clarke and the blonde looks at her. "I need to talk to you about something" Lexa starts and when Clarke sits up, the alpha can see the worry on her face.

"Am I leaving?" Clarkes asks.

"No, no, you're not leaving Clarke, so stop worrying," Lexa smiles. "I have to ask you something though, and if you don't want them to come I'll be fine with that." Clarkes waits for Lexa to explain herself. "My friends were planning on staying for the holidays and I don't know if it would make you uncomfortable to have them around," Lexa says.

"I don't mind. As long as you're there, I don't care," Clarke admits, because she knows that as long as Lexa is there to calm her down, if she does start to panic, she will be fine. She just hopes they are all like Lexa, kind to omegas, and don't see her as a slave. "Th-they won't, emm, hurt me, right?" Clarke asks nervously.

"What? No, they're like me, except some are betas and alphas. They would never treat you like that or hurt you," Lexa assures her.

Clarke nods her head, "okay".

"But if they do come, there won't be enough beds. So I'll just sleep on the floor and Finn will take the couch," Lexa decides.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Clarkes questions.

"Well, Lincoln and Octavia share one bed, then there's Anya and Raven, who will also share, and Monty and Jasper, who will have to have separate rooms, because Jasper snores and Monty is a light sleeper, and I'm not going to share with Monty because he cuddles and I don't want to be cuddled by him. Finn likes the couch better anyways."

"You take my bed, I'll sleep on the floor. It's okay, that way your friends will think we're normal," Clarkes proposes, because it's true. Why would an alpha sleep on the floor while the omega gets to sleep in a comfy bed? It just doesn't make sense.

"You know that's not going to happen," Lexa states. She's not allowing Clarke to sleep on the floor, especially not when she's just been stitched up.

"W-we could share?" Clarke suggests.

"Would you be comfortable with that?" Lexa asks and Clarke nods her head.  
"If you're sure." Lexa just wants to make sure that Clarke wouldn't mind it. Not like Lexa going to try anything with her, of course.

"I'm sure, I trust you," Clarkes says confidently.

"So it's settled. My friends will be coming in a week and staying over, and we will share a bedroom." When Lexa says the word, her heartbeat picks up. She's going to be sharing a bed with Clarke. Lexa needs to calm herself down, because just thinking about being near Clarke has her nearly jumping in excitement. Lexa needs to control herself, though. She cannot fuck this up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys are liking the story, nothing is planned I just kinda on the spot as to speak. I still don't think my writing is that good but owell :) 
> 
> Lexa and Clarke grow closer
> 
> Lexa going to have a long holiday this year

Lexa wakes up during the night to loud whimpering. She looks around the room trying to see where the noise is, to no avail. She then swings her feet off the bed and gets a better look around her room, but she still doesn't see where the noise is coming from. That is, until she hears the whimper again and looks under her bed. There she is. There's the little omega, snuggled up in a little ball.

"Hey," Lexa whispers, and watery blue meets green. Lexa looks all over the girl's face and can see she's clearly scared. "Are you going to come out?" Lexa asks, but the girl doesn't move; she just continues staring at Lexa with her watery eyes. "Well move over, then," Lexa says, and Clarke stares at her in confusion. She does move over, though, and Lexa crawls under the bed and next to Clarke.

Lexa lays on her back, facing up, staring at Clarke, who is on her stomach. Lexa brings her hand up to wipe away the blonde's tears.

"You look much better when you smile, it suits you," Lexa smirks. Clarke smiles and the alpha shuffles closer to the girl. "There she is," Lexa whispers with a smile, and Clarke just giggles at how Lexa's being. "Not that I don't love hiding under the bed, which I do by the way, and we can do it again, but I would prefer to be in my bed. And maybe you could be there too, I mean, we are going to be sharin-"

"Okay," Clarke says. She can tell that Lexa was nervous to ask her to sleep in her bed, but the alpha is so cute when she rambles - that's what Clarke thinks anyway.

"Okay," Lexa smiles at her and the crawls out, waiting for Clarke to crawl out too, so that she can help her stand up.

"Thank you," Clarke says when Lexa helps her up. Lexa climbs back into bed and waits for Clarke, then covers the girl up. She can tell that Clarke is stiff at the moment.

Lexa rolls over so that she's facing Clarke and when Clarke does the same, they both stare at each other. Clarke is the first to speak and Lexa is taken back by the question. "Have you ever...you know."

Lexa eyes widen like she's a deer caught in the headlights. "Emm," Lexa clears her throat, "y-yes." Lexa watches Clarke's face waiting to see it change. "Does that bother you?" Lexa asks, because she really wonders if it does.

"One of us has to know what they're doing, right?" Clarke says.

Lexa laugh. "Yeah, if not it would be a disaster, right?"

Clarke laughs quite loudly and Lexa smiles watching the girl.

The alpha moves slowly closer to the omega. She just want to be close to Clarke. When Clarke doesn't move back, Lexa moves closer till her face is nearly nuzzled in Clarke's neck, and relaxes when she smells the scent of Clarke. Lexa looks up to Clarke with her big green eyes and Clarke rolls her own.

"If you wanted me to do it, you could have just said," Clarke chides, and again starts playing with the baby curls in the back of her neck. Lexa closes her eyes and snuggles closer to Clarke, so her nose is touching the blonde's neck, and it sends a shiver down Clarke's spine.

"Then I wouldn't be this close," Lexa mumbles and Clarke can basically feel the smirk on Lexa's face.

"How can a big bad alpha like yourself be like this?" Clarke giggles as Lexa's breath tickles her neck.

"Like what?"

"Like really cuddly and needy," Clarke laughs. "I thought you didn't like cuddles," Clarke says as she remembers what Lexa said about not wanting to be cuddled.

"Oh yes, no I don't like being cuddled by Monty or anyone else. But you, sign me up." Clarke giggles but stops when she feels Lexa gently nibble her neck. Clarke moans at Lexa's teeth touching her skin. She knows Lexa likes to nibble on her clothes, but she didn't expect Lexa to actually start nibbling her neck. Lexa likes the reaction that she's getting from Clarke, so she decides to try something new, and kisses Clarke's neck. She can hear Clarke purr and Lexa is getting excited from the way Clarke's reacting to her. Lexa is surprised when Clarke digs her nails in Lexa's hair to bring her closer. Her heart is thudding really hard and she knows she needs to calm down before she gets completely lost in Clarke. But right now, Lexa doesn't care, so she no longer kisses Clarke gently. Instead, she gets a little bit rougher and pushes Clarke so the blonde is on her back and Lexa can be on top of her. Clarke can her Lexa purring and grunting as well. She pushes on Lexa's chest, because she doesn't think she can form words when Lexa comes up from her neck and looks into blue eyes, while green ones have nearly disappeared into big black orbs full with lust and love.

"We should stop." It's Lexa who says this and Clarke nods. The alpha rolls off of Clarke and lays next to her. They're both catching their breaths. Clarke brings her hand up to her neck where Lexa was just kissing her and she can still feel every kiss Lexa left there.

"That was-" Lexa begins.

"Yeah" Clarke breathes out, and watches as Lexa rolls over and snuggles into her side. They both soon fall asleep, purring lightly at each other, with Clarke in Lexa's arms, because the blonde said that Lexa never snuggles her, so Lexa just shut her up in the nicest way possible by cuddling her from behind and holding her tightly.

Clarke wakes up to the smell of bacon and she walks into the kitchen to find Lexa cooking, pulling a smile from her. Lexa turns around and jumpa when she finally sees her. "God Clarke, you have to stop doing that if you don't want to give me a heart attack," Lexa chuckles.

Clarke smirks but sits down at the table and it makes Lexa smile knowing that she didn't even have to tell her. The girl just did it because she's comfortable enough to do that. Lexa also smiles now that she knows what the girl likes to eat and she hands her some bacon and pancakes. Clarke thanks her and soon tucks in. Unlike before, she doesn't wait for Lexa to eat, she just dives right in. Lexa chuckles at the sight, which makes Clarke look up with a mouthful of food, and Lexa laughs louder at how cute the blonde is being. "Sorry, did you want me to wait?"

"No, go ahead and dive right in... You already have by the look of things," Lexa giggles again, but sits down next to Clarke and starts eating her breakfast.

They are interrupted by knocking on the door, so Lexa wipes her mouth and tells Clarke she will just be a few seconds. However, when she opens the door, she's met with Octavia, Lincoln, and everyone else getting out of the mini van. Crap.

Lexa just shuts the door on Octavia and Lincoln's face and rushes to the kitchen, where Clarke is still eating. Clarke looks up and sees the worry on Lexa's face. "What's wrong?" Clarke asks.

"Everyone's here now, they shouldn't be here for another week. Clarke I'm so sorry you didn't have time to prepare."

"Lexa, where are they now?"

" I-I shut the door in their faces because I needed to tell you." Lexa's eyes widen when she realises she just shut her front door in Octavia's face. Shit, she's not going to hear the end of itnow.

"Well I guess you should let them in, they will freeze to death," Clarke remarks. Lexa nods her head and goes to leave, but stops.

"They can be really loud and inappropriate, so if they make you uncomfortable, they're leaving," Lexa says firmly, because she will kick out her own friends for Clarke's comfort - she will do anything for Clarke. She just hopes Clarke knows that.

Clarke can hear Lexa opening the door again and bags dropping loudly on the floor, which makes her jump. She can also hear Lexa telling them to stop doing that, though, and Clarke knows Lexa is telling them that because of her, and it make her smile.

She can also hear a girl's voice saying, "Lexa what the hell is going on, why did you slam the door in my face!" Lexa rolls her eyes at Octavia, but notices everyone averting their gazes to behind her, so she turn around to find Clarke peeking out from behind the door.

Lincoln walks towards the girl, who is clearly hiding herself, and Lexa knows Clarke must be scared, because Lincoln is a big guy and an alpha, so Clarke must be terrified. Lexa goes to stop Lincoln from getting too close to Clarke, but Lincoln stops a few feet away and Lexa lets out a breath, mentally thanking Lincoln for stopping.

"So you're the girl who has Lexa whipped then." Lincoln turns around. "Yeah she's special just like you said, Lex." He turns back to Clarke. "I'm Lincoln, Lexa's best friend," he says and in that moment, Lexa knows this is going to be a long holiday. Great.

Sent from my iPod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give ideas I will most likely use them :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here chapter seven not sure how I feel about it but here you are 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Lincoln sticks out his hand for Clarke to take, but the omega just stares at him. Luckily, Lexa comes to her rescue and stands between them. Clarke knows that Lexa will protect her, so she comes out of the kitchen, now standing behind Lexa quite closely. Lexa can feel Clarke's body heat just behind her.

Everyone is looking at the pair. Lexa clears her throat. "This, this is Clarke," Lexa smiles, looking at Clarke, who in turn gives her a shy smile.

Lexa knows this must be scary for her, because the room is filled with alphas and betas and Clarke doesn't have the best history, so she eyes her friends, telling them just to play along. Thankfully, they do, smiling and saying their hello's. Clarke just nods her head in response, not leaving her spot closely behind Lexa.

"Let's get your things upstairs," Lexa suggests.

Everyone knows which room they are staying in, given that they've stayed at Lexa's for Christmas before, so they start heading upstairs. Lexa is about to follow them, but she feels a light tug on her clothes and turns to see that Clarke's giving her the eyes of "don't leave me." Lexa understands.

"It's okay, just wait in our bedroom." Lexa face goes a little red saying the word 'our', and if Clarke's smile is anything to go by, she noticed it.

She walks Clarke up the stairs to their room and pulls the door. Still, she doesn't shut it, for even though she trusts Clarke, she doesn't want anything to happen to her.

Lexa sighs and, when she turns, she realises there is an audience. She shushes them and points down the stairs. They all walk down stairs and head toward the living room, ready to clear up their obvious confusion.

Lexa waits for them all to sit down. "I didn't buy her, my father did. And she's staying, so it would mean a lot to me if you don't make her uncomfortable, because she's still weary of alpha and pretty much people, so just give her space. She doesn't talk that much... to new people, but as long as she can see me, she will be fine." They nod, trying to process the whole thing.

Raven breaks the silence, "So is she your mate then?" The group turn around shocked that she had asked. "What? You where all thinking if she was going to mate her," Raven argues with an eye roll.

"Em... No," Lexa says, and it is true. She's not going to say that she wishes that she was going to mate Clarke, because they would just call her whipped and rip the shit out of her for it.

"So what are you guys?" Jasper asks.

"I guess we're friends." Lexa feel kind of awkward speaking about what they are. Friends don't kiss each other's necks, do they?

"I'm going to go get her. Don't make a big deal out of this and please don't call me whipped in front of her, I don't need to be embarrassed," Lexa warns, heading to the stairs.

Lincoln laughs. "You're only embarrassed because it's true." The whole group laughs at that.

Once upstairs, Lexa knocks on the door and slowly pushes it open. "Hey," Clarke greets, and turns around to face Lexa.

"Hey, you ready to come downstairs?" Lexa asks.

Clarkes thinks about it for a moment, but nods her head. When she goes to walk past Lexa, the brunette gently stops her by touching her arm.

"If they make you uncomfortable, they leave," Lexa promises. Clarke nods and gives Lexa a light kiss on the cheek. Lexa thinks her knees are going to give out.

"Can you just stay near me?" Clarkes asks, as she doesn't want to be far away from Lexa.

"Of course." Lexa holds out her hand for Clarke to take. "Together?"

"Together."

They walk down together hand in hand, with Clarke just behind Lexa. Clarke expects everyone to stare at her, as she guesses Lexa told them about her, but no one looks at her; they continue their conversation and keep playing some cards games. Clarke can see some are drinking what is probably alcohol. Lexa leads her into the living room with everyone and sits down, with Clarke sitting very close to her. Given that Lincoln is sitting next to her too, she's practically on Lexa's lap.

Lexa smiles at how close they are, but when she remembers why, she frowns and whispers in Clarke's ear: "It's okay, don't be afraid." Lexa gently rubs soothing cycles on her back Clarke starts purring very quietly, so only Lexa can hear her. Lexa's happy to know that she's calming the girl down, and she's glad to hear Clarke purring at her.

Monty and Jasper walk in with bottles full and everyone knows what's in them. Lexa's not going to drink tonight; Clarke need her and therefore, she will be there for her.

Monty hands everyone a drink before coming closer to Lexa and Clarke. Lexa just shakes her head, then she looks toward Clarke questionably and Clarke does the same. Monty smiles and leaves them.

"You can drink," Clarkes states. She doesn't want Lexa to not enjoy herself because of her.

"I don't want to," Lexa says, but Clarke eyes her and Lexa laughs. "Clarke I really don't want to," she insists with a smile, and Clarke nods.

"Okay, but you can if you want," Clarkes reminds her.

"But I don't." Clarke rolls her eyes at Lexa, which makes the alpha laugh.

It's later in the evening and everyone's kind of tipsy and they're all laughing at each other. Clarke is still with Lexa, they have just been quietly talking. Sometimes Lincoln and Octavia come and speak to them, but Clarke goes quiet, though she does say a few words to Octavia; not a whole sentence, more like yes and no answers, but Lexa just smiles at her, proud that she's making progress. This is a big step for Clarke and she's so proud of her and glad that they are doing this together.

Lexa's watching her friends, betting what will happen next, and Clarke laughs at how right she is and how well she knows her friends. The doorbell ring and Lexa gets up to get them some pizza. She tells Clarke she will be back in a second and the blonde nods, comforted by the fact that she can still see Lexa from across the room, grabbing their pizza.

Clarke is startled when she feels the sofa dip down, and she looks over to see Finn - well, that's what she think his name is, but what he says next confirms it. "Lexa knows how to put her sofas doesn't she" okay he's defiantly Finn. Clarke give his a light nod

"Lexa knows how to put her sofas doesn't she?" Okay he's definitely Finn. Clarke give him a light nod and looks back at Lexa, who's talking to Anya. "I'm Finn, and you, you are definitely something," Finn says and Clarke eyes him, but still doesn't say anything, just hoping he gets the hint. "Oh okay well rejection hurts I guess," he laughs and Clarke laughs at him for trying.

Lexa looks over when she hears Clarke's laugh, because she's not the one making her laugh, and her heart drops when she sees it's Finn.

Lexa eyes them again and she's had enough, so she walks over and sits down between them, before facing Clarke and making it clear that whatever conversation they were having is now over and that Finn should leave.

When he doesn't, Lexa lets out low growl. He stands up and leaves straight away, not wanting to mess with Lexa. Lexa watches him walk away like a coward and when she turns her attention back to Clarke, the omega has her eyebrow raised.

"What?" Lexa asks. Clarke shakes her head and smiles at how protective Lexa is over her.

"Nothing," Clarkes says and she takes a bit of pizza. Lexa nods her head and looks over to Finn, warning him to keep his distance. He doesn't come near Clarke for the rest of the night.

It's getting late and people start heading to bed. Lexa and Clarke both head up together.

Clarke climbs into bed, but Lexa stays back, not sure if their agreement still stands.

"Are you getting in?" Clarke asks. Lexa nods and, while she usually has a remark to make Clarke blush, this time she just gets into bed and lays down, facing away from Clarke. Clarke frowns; she doesn't know what's wrong with Lexa or why she's acting like this.

"Lexa, what's wrong?" Clarke whispers, and Lexa doesn't answer. She knows she's acting like a sulking child, but she doesn't care.

Clarke moves closer to Lexa and plays with her little curls. God she knows Lexa's weakness already and she's using it against her.

"That's not fair," Lexa complains, trying to hold back a purr, as she means to be quiet, but that's something she's definitely not when Clarke does this.

"Then talk to me," Clarkes coaxes, and when Lexa rolls over, and she's met with big green eyes, with a little pout on plump lips. God she's cute, Clarke thinks.

"I-it was you and Finn," Lexa admits, and her lips form a bigger pout.

"What about me and Finn?" Clarke is completely confused; she rejected him, so she doesn't have a clue what the hell Lexa is talking about.

"H-he's taken you away from me already," Lexa sighs.

"Lexa what are you talking about?"

"You like him and you want him to be your mate," Lexa says. She's sure that's what Clarke wants.

Clarke laughs and Lexa just gives her a hurt look. "Oh Lexa," Clarke says as she pushes a hair behind Lexa's ear. "You really have no idea do you?" Clarke moves closer and Lexa swallows, because she's inches away from Clarke's lips. "You're such a sap," Clarke says as she leans in and connects their lips.

Lexa think she might have a heart attack, what with her heart pounding in her chest so hard. This kiss is gentle and sweet. It doesn't need to become anything more, because right now, all that matters is that they are here, together, in this moment that they're both loving. Lexa is able to keep control of herself this time, and she doesn't turn the kiss into anything more.

Clarke pulls back, looking into those big green eyes, and smiles. "I don't want Finn, I want you."

Lexa smiles and kisses her again. Then the alpha pulls her in close and Clarke can hear just how fast her heart is beating. She fall asleep listening to the beat of Lexa's heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a lot of fluff 
> 
> I know I haven't updated in a few days but I haven't given up on either of my fics it just that I've been extremely busy but here you are hope you enjoy. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be maybe a couple of days after all I do type all of it up on my phone :)
> 
> Enjoy:)

Clarke wakes up with Lexa still holding her tightly and lightly purring, and it warms her heart to know that the purring is because of her. Clarke snuggles into Lexa and Lexa pulls her closer. Clarke purrs at Lexa and Lexa opens her eyes to kiss Clarke's forehead. "Good morning to you too," Lexa smiles.

Clarkes purrs louder. "Too lazy to speak?" Lexa asks.

Clarke pulls away from Lexa and looks into her eyes.

Clarke laughs and kisses Lexa's lips. She finds Lexa trying to chase her lips and it only makes her laugh louder.

After the giggles quiet down, Clarke sighs. "We should probably go and see your friends."

Lexa pulls Clarke closer. "Or we could just stay in bed all day and cuddle."

"You're too cute," Clarke laughs.

"I am not cute Clarke." Lexa pouts, causing Clarke to raise an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"No, I'm not. Did you see that alpha at the restaurant, I didn't even have to touch him, therefore I'm not cute," Lexa tries to defend herself.

"Yeah and here the big bad alpha wanting to stay in bed all day and cuddle, and pout like a child: cute," Clarke reasons, and Lexa looks away from her, because she knows it's true.

She would never show anyone else this side of her. Just Clarke, because she trusts the omega a lot and she doesn't really mind being called cute as long as Clarke knows she's still an alpha that can protect her always.

"Fine, I guess we could leave the bed for a little while," Lexa says, and Clarke giggles, before kissing Lexa again. "Are you going to be okay to be around them for today?" Lexa asks.

Clarke is going to be around her friends longer than the past evening. Even though she's becoming more comfortable with them, Lexa still wants to know how Clarke is. She also wants Clarke to know that if they make her feel uncomfortable, they leave, like Lexa has told her a hundred times before.

"As long as you're there, I'll be fine," Clarke smiles. Lexa quickly leans in to kisses her, but soon finds herself chasing Clarke's lips and groans.

Clarke smiles and gets out of bed. When Lexa yawns, her nose goes crinkly and Clarke thinks it's so cute, Lexa's definitely like a little pup.

"I'll be downstairs getting breakfast ready for everyone while you get changed." Lexa kisses Clarke's cheek and leaves her alone, so Clarke can freshen up and get dressed.

When Lexa goes downstairs, Lincoln and Octavia are the only ones who are up.

"The rest have hangovers?" Lexa asks.

"It really surprises me that they still don't know when to stop," Lincoln remarks, as Lexa starts to help out for breakfast.

"So you and Clarke, that's new," Octavia chimes in.

Lexa freezes, but then clears her throat. "Emm... yeah," she mumbles. She's not really sure what they are, because they kissed and cuddle, and that's not what friends do.

Anya and Raven are next to come down and they both look like death.

"Here are the ones who kept us up last night having loud sex. . Couldn't you wait until later?" Lincoln protests.

"Lincoln you don't know what Anya is like when she's horn-" Raven stops when Anya slaps her in the chest and glares at her.

"Never mind," Raven mumbles, before grabbing food.

"So where is blonde, isn't she attached to your hip?" Anya asks.

Lexa glares at Anya. "Her name's Clarke and she's getting dressed".

"I like blonde better," Anya states.

Lexa doesn't want anyone to not call her Clarke, since she know the girl will think that they think less of her. "Well you will call her Clarke," Lexa says more firmly.

"Okay, you're really protective over her, you're whipped like Lincoln said," Anaya smirks, and it's then that Lexa realises she just did it so she could see this side of Lexa and how she is when someone messez with Clarke. It's easy to guess that Lexa is very protective over Clarke, if she is like this just from Anya calling her blondie.

Finn wakes up and so do Monty and Jasper, and everyone comes into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Lexa thinks Clarke's taking a long time, but she knows she's probably just trying to prepare herself for the day.

She's about to go upstairs to see what's wrong with Clarke, when the blonde appears around the corner. She's slightly hiding, though not as much as yesterday, and Lexa smiles at her, letting her know that it's okay to come in and that Lexa's right here if she needs her. Clarke enters the kitchen and moves close to Lexa. She moves to sit between Lexa and Finn, but Lexa moves up one seat, so she now sitting next to him, and so Clarke doesn't have to. Clarke mentally thanks Lexa, though she also knows that Lexa's doing this because of the night before, when he tried to hit on Clarke - she's also aware that Lexa's doing it to keep her alpha from ripping Finn's head off.

Lexa hands Clarke her plate of food and Clarke smiles as she takes it and starts to slowly eat.

"I think we should go shopping, I mean you don't have any Christmas decorations up, what are you, Scrooge?" Octavia teases.

"Yeah! I mean Lexa, it's Christmas after all and I think we should give Clarke a good Christmas," Anya argues, and she can see that Lexa is happy that she didn't call Clarke blondie, and instead by her first name.

"I guess we could," Lexa says, looking at Clarke. The girl gives Lexa a small smile. It's one if Lexa was to blink she would miss it.

"We will go after everyone's had breakfast," Lincoln decides.

Once they are all done, they get in the cars and drive off. Naturally, Lexa and Clarke drive in a car on their own. Once they pull up, they all diecide what they are going to be getting.

"Right so me and Clarke are going to go and get the decorations. I can't trust you lot," Raven decides, smirking at them.

Lexa panics immediately. Clarke's not ready for this, she doesn't want to be away from the blonde, and she's sure the blonde doesn't want to be away from her either. "No, me and Clarke are going to be looking for a tree... Together," Lexa says.

"I thought we could have a girls' day with her so we can get to know why she got you so whipped," Raven jokes, but Clarke's eyes widen; she doesn't get the joke.

"Wh-whipped? I-I don't-" Clarke stammers in panic. w  
Why would they say she whips Lexa, has Lexa been telling them lies?

"No no, Clarke, don't worry they are just being immature," Lexa says, glaring at Raven for making that kind of joke, which of course Clarke wouldn't understand.

Lexa gently puts her arm behind Clarke and says goodbye to the others and that they will meet them  
back at home with the tree.

They walk into the garden place, where all different kinds of trees are. "Raven was joking," Lexa says, trying to reassure Clarke.

"Why would she say something like that?" Clarke asks, because in her head it doesn't make sense.

"Emm, they're joking around with me because- I'll would do anything for you and stuff," Lexa explains, feeling the redness on her checks starting to grow.

"Even they see it," Clarke whispers, and Lexa's cheeks go redder. She thought Clarke was on her side.

"Hey, nine against one isn't fair, and I'm not whipped," Lexa whines as she pouts just a little bit, but Clarke sees it.

Clarke leans forward and kisses her lips. "You so are." Clarke laughs and kisses her again.

Once they pull back, they start walking around, looking for the biggest tree


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy:)

Clarke walks around with Lexa close to her really - closer than she needs to be, but Clarke doesn't mind. She knows that Lexa is only being protective of her, and she's fine with that.

When Clarke walks into a place where there are more people, Lexa links their fingers together, reassuring herself and Clarke that she's there for the omega and everything will be okay. Normally, during this time of year, alphas choose not to show as much dominance as they usually do, and Lexa is thankful for that, because she doesn't want Clarke to see that side of the world again. If Lexa had anything to do with it, omegas would never be sold to alphas and she wouldn't have to try and shield Clarke from seeing it. Lexa can smell some alpha in the air, trying to show off their dominance, but when Clarke looks over at Lexa, she just smirks, because she knows that they would be no match for her.

"God you're so smug," Clarke comments, as Lexa's smirk only gets bigger and bigger.

"I can't help it, they wouldn't stand a chance." Clarke rolls her eyes and laughs, but she knows it's true. They wouldn't stand a chance against Lexa, no one would, and she hasn't even seen Lexa lose her temper. She would feel incredibly sorry for anyone that went against Lexa.

Lexa watches as Clarke's eyes widen looking at a tree. She watches the smile that forms on Clarke's lips and what Lexa doesn't realise is that she's also smiling at Clarke. God, this girl makes her so happy. Clarke turns to Lexa with that big smile on her face still, and Lexa's heart warms at watching her.

"This is the one, it's perfect," Clarke says, eyeing Lexa and asking for permission for them to get it.

"Yeah? You sure?" Lexa asks, wanting Clarke's first Christmas with her to be memorable. She assumes that Clarke's never had one before and that breaks her heart - everyone deserves Christmas, don't they?

"Yes, Lexa, this Christmas is going to be perfect." Clarke smiles and quickly kisses her cheek. Lexa goes a little red, because she didn't expect it.

Lexa gets someone to get the tree for Clarke and they get him to deliver the tree to Lexa's house within the next day. Lexa can see how excited Clarke is getting with this.

Clarke and Lexa get home before everyone else and Lexa is glad, as she gets to spend some one on one time with Clarke, and that's something she hasn't gotten to do since their relationship has taken a turn.

Lexa is nervous; she really doesn't want to mess things up with Clarke by saying the wrong thing, but she wants to know what they are doing.

Clarke sits down on the couch and looks over to Lexa, who is still standing in the hallway.

"When will your friends be back?" Clarke asks.

"Not until later, they will probably buy the whole mall," Lexa quips.

"So will we be alone?"  
"Yeah," Lexa whispers and sits down next to Clarke.

They both sit in silence, not knowing where to start, because things kind of changed over a short period of time and they haven't had the time to talk about them.

Lexa speaks up first, because she really just needs to know what they are doing.

"So."

"So."

"W-what are we doing?" Lexa whispers, as she's not sure what Clarke wants right now.

It's silent for a little while and Lexa can see that the girl is thinking about it. Lexa begins to play with her hands, because she's scared for the first time in her life. She's scared for a girl that she doesn't want to lose.

"I-I don't know" Clarkes says, and Lexa frowns a little, so Clarke continues, "All I know is that I'm falling for you." Lexa smiles and takes Clarke's hands in hers, then gently kisses them.

"Me too," Lexa admits.

They stare at each other and Lexa moves closer to Clarke. She puts her hand behind Clarke's neck and pulls her forward until their lips meet. It's gentle at first, but then Clarke can feel Lexa's tongue begging for entrance. Usually, Clarke pulls away before anything can happen between them, but this time, she doesn't. She allows Lexa entrance and she can feel how excited Lexa is becoming, because she gently pushes Clarke so that she can be on top.

When their tongues finally meet, Lexa moans quite loudly. Clarke can feel Lexa's heart beating incredibly fast in her chest. Lexa starts to kiss her way down Clarke's neck and when she reaches the part where the mating bond will eventually be, she gives it a nip, but not enough to break skin; just enough to leave a little mark on her neck. When Clarke feels Lexa's teeth on her neck and feels her nip, she whimpers and Lexa pulls back to look into blue eyes. When Clarke opens her eyes, she can see that Lexa's are almost black. If it was any other alpha, she would be afraid of what they were going to do to her. She knows it's hard for Lexa to have a pure omega underneath her whimpering. Any other alpha would take her right there and wouldn't care that she wasn't ready.

"Did I hurt you?" Lexa asks, and Clarke can see the concern etched on her face.

"No, it just took me by surprise that's all." Clarke brings her hand up so she can touch Lexa's cheek and feels Lexa push back into her hand.

"Do you want to stop?" Lexa mumbles and goes a little red from asking Clarke this question. Clarke chuckles, because Lexa is trying to hide her blush using Clarke's hand, but of course Clarke notices it.

"Maybe we can just cuddle for a little while." Lexa lifts her head and smiles, then she gently kisses Clarke's nose.

"Of course." Lexa smiles and snuggles into Clarke so that her nose is close to the little red mark she made only a few seconds ago.

"Are you disappointed?" Clarkes asks as she begins playing with Lexa's hair.

Lexa looks up at her and blue eyes bore into now green ones. "I could never be disappointed with you," Lexa says, completely serious, because it's true; how could she ever be disappointed with Clarke?

Clarke nods her head but doesn't say anything. "Don't you ever believe that, okay?" Lexa asks

"Okay".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm experiencing writer block so I don't know when the next chapter will be but give me some idea because if I don't know what to write there won't be another chapter for ages :)
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is the longest chapter I have written, thank you all for you ideas I will try and use as many as I can :)
> 
> Hope you like this one:)
> 
> Enjoy

Lexa wakes up to the flash of a camera. She squints her eyes and when she finally opens them, she see all of her friends staring at her. She doesn't know why they are staring at first, because she's just lying down, but then she feels the heat pressed against her and realises that Clarke's still cuddled into her side.

She doesn't know what came over them, but she doesn't like them staring at Clarke or seing this very private moment between the two. Lexa lets out a loud growl and pulls Clarke closer to her. She watches as her friends leave the room: even they know not to mess with Lexa when she gets a little overprotective.

"Alright, god," Raven mumbles when they all walk out the room.

Lexa kisses Clarke's forehead. She can still feel Clarke's light breaths hitting her neck and, when she looks down, Lexa can still see the little red mark she made a few hours ago. It makes her smile. Even if it's not a real mating mark, it's something to prove that Clarke is hers — well, not yet, but eventually she will be, and for that reason Lexa's smile grows even bigger.

"It's rude to stare," Clarke mumbles sleepily.

"I can't help it," Lexa says, and she really can't. Clarke is beautiful.

Lexa feels a shiver run down her spine when she feels Clarke kiss her neck, which makes her purr lightly at the blonde.

"I heard you growl," Clarke mentions.

"I didn't mean to wake you, it's just that it was a private moment and they saw." Lexa pouts a little remembering the moment.

"You mean you were acting like a pup and you didn't want your friends to see you like that?" Clarke teases as she looks up to look Lexa and the big green eyes that are boring into her own.

Clarke sees Lexa pout once more and giggles. "That's what I thought."

"Also because I didn't want them to see us like that, I mean, what would have happened if you were to wake up first?" Lexa wonders, because the girl would have probably had a panic attack and if that happened, Lexa would make her friends pay for it.

"I would have panicked at first, but then I should have been fine," Clarke says, still looking into Lexa's eyes.

"But what if you weren't, Clarke?' Lexa begins to get a little angry, knowing her friends weren't thinking when they let the flash go off.

"Then you would've been here to calm me down." Clarke strokes Lexa's cheek, as she can smell Lexa letting off a distressed scent. The scent is nearly gone when Clarke leans in and kisses Lexa gently. Lexa moans when she feels Clarke's tongue asking for entrance.

They both pull away when they hear someone clearing their throat. Clarke hears Lexa growl, but gives her a look and Lexa stops immediately. Only then does she realise that the big bad alpha that she is, is completely and utterly whipped, like her friends say.

Lexa looks over to see who cleared their throat; it's Lincoln.

"Hey, so I dont want to interrupt you guys, Lexa made that pretty clear last time, but we were going to watch the sunset and we know that you love doing that Lex, so I just wanted to ask. Also I think the girls want to build snowmen." Lincoln chuckles awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck.

Even with how big Lincoln is, he get nervous around Lexa when shows her protective side. He's seen it before and he knows not to mess with Lexa; even if he means it as a joke, she won't take it as one. Lexa is known for being one of the most powerful alphas. If she hasn't shown just how strong she is, it's only because she doesn't have to try to beat an alpha if they try and challenge her.

Lexa looks over to Clarke, asking if she would like to do what Lincoln is suggesting, and Clarke nods slightly. It makes Lexa smile; she knows that Clarke is still shy around her friends and she thinks it's cute.

"We will meet you up there," Lexa mumbles and Lincoln nods his ascent, before leaving them alone. They cant both hear everyone putting on their coats and jackets. Once everyone has left, Lexa growls.

"We could just stay here together?" Clarke smiles at Lexa's suggestion, but shakes her head and pushes to get up, only for Lexa to pull her back down so that she can't leave. "I think I like this idea better," Lexa says, her arm wrapped around Clarke. The blonde giggles at how cute Lexa is acting.

"Maybe i should just call your friends to let them see you like this." Clarke smiles, because she know shes got Lexa now.

"You wouldn't dare," Lexa says, smiling quite smugly, sure of her words.

"OOH, but i would. Just one shout and they see you like a little pup." Lexa narrows her eyes, looking at Clarke trying to think of a way to get her back.

"You sure that you will?" Clarke nods, so Lexa continues, "Well I guess I'll just have to..." Lexa begins tickling Clarke and watches the girl squirm under her. "I guess you can't shout to them now if you can't talk," Lexa giggles.

"Okay... Stop... Lex... Please... I won't shout," Clarke relents in between breaths. Lexa gently holds Clarke's hands above her head and places one of her own hands over the blonde's mouth. Lexa doesn't know what's wrong with her, because all she can think right now are dirty thoughts about Clarke being in this position. She shakes her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts.

"Promise?" Lexa asks. She has to make Clarke promise to her, for she knows Clarke would shout otherwise.

Clarke nods her head and it's only then that Lexa realises she hasn't removed her hand from the girl's mouth yet. She removes her hand slowly, just in case Clarke shouts to one of her friends.

"I promise," Clarke says.

Lexa gets off of Clarke. "Fine, I guess we can go, but can we cuddle later and can you play with my hair?' Lexa asks like a little pup and Clarke can't help but kiss her quickly and smile.

"Of course, you big softy." Clarke smiles when she sees Lexa pouting again.

"Clarke, I am not a big softy," Lexa tries to defend herself, but she knows by now that Clarke is going to win.

"Keep telling yourself that," Clarke teases, and she stands to go put her coat on.

They join the others half an hour later and Lexa can see her friends giving her a look. She just shakes her head; they think she just got laid, when really, she was just cuddling with Clarke.

"So I think it should be us against alphas," Raven proposes. Raven sees Lexa looking at her and not understanding. "Fine O will explain again for the latecomers. The teams are Anya, Lincoln, Lexa, and Finn, and the other is me, Clarke, Octavia, Monty, and Jasper. Got it?" Raven explains, and everyone nods bare Finn.

"But the team aren't fair, I think it should be mixed, so Anya, Lexa, Octavia, Monty; and then Lincoln, me, Clarke, Jasper, and then you can pick where you want to go, Raven."

Lexa doesn't like the idea of being away from Clarke, yet she definitely doesn't like the idea of Finn being closer to Clarke.

"Alright fine," Raven accepts.

Lexa gives Clarke a look of 'you don't have to do this' and Clarke gives her a small smile.

"So the aim of the game is to create the biggest snow man. Get ready... Go!" Raven shouts and start to run over to Anya.

They both start rolling a ball. Lexa watches Clarke for a few seconds, not knowing what to do, because the girl's probably never seen snow before, let alone built a snowman. Clarke watches what everyone is doing; she sees Finn rolling his ball past her, but he stops and smiles up at her.

"Here, help me. Roll mine, it's getting a little too big for me to keep rolling it on my own anyway." He smiles again and Clarke is not sure what to do, as she's still quite weary of alpha, but she knows if anything happens, Lexa is really close by.

What Clarke doesn't know is that Lexa is watching the whole encounter, teeth gritted. She doesn't know why she's being overprotective, he's not doing anything, just helping Clarke roll a snow ball. Lexa tries to calm herself down by telling herself that, but she knows it's not true. She knows Finn wanted Clarke on his team so he could be close to her. 

"Come on Commander, stop eye-fucking your girl," Raven shouts and Lexa smiles at the use of the word 'your'. Lexa is happy that Raven can see it, but she doesn't understand why Finn doesn't see that they are clearly going to be future mates. Lexa shakes her head and helps Raven push the snow ball.

Every couple of minutes or so, Lexa will look up to find Clarke with her eyes, and she will always see Finn closer to the omega. She can see that it's making Clarke uncomfortable, so she lets out a load of protective pheromones so he will back away from Clarke. However, he just keeps doing it, and Lexa decides that if he does it again, he's going to regret it. She never really liked Finn that much, as he cheated on Raven, but luckily for her, they never mated. You have to stay with your mate until one of you dies and fortunately for Raven, she's now mated to Anya. Lexa knows Anya would never cheat on Raven, as she loves her way too much to even consider doing something like that. Anya is like Lexa; she's a big strong alpha, but when Raven tells stories of how Anya is with her, the alpha sounds just like Lexa with Clarke: a big pup who is sickly in love.

Love? Is she in love with Clarke? The thought makes Lexa look back over to Clarke. She sees Finn once again and rolls her eyes, because why would someone so beautiful, caring, loving, and just amazing as Clarke want anything to do with someone like him? He would probably break her heart, and that's something Lexa would never do. She would never hurt Clarke in any way; even if the blonde wanted her to for pleasure, she still doesn't know if she would be capable of doing such a thing to a harmless little omega.

Lexa sees Finn put a hand on Clarke's back and it's like a switch goes off in her head. The next thing she knows, she's charging over to Finn. She knows Clarke doesn't like people touching her back, because of the scars she has there, and just seeing Finn touching her is enough for Lexa to see red. She sees Clarke push him off her back quite hard and she's very proud of the omega in that moment, but her focus is still on Finn, who's backing away from Lexa with his hands up, showing his neck to her. He know he's crossed the line and once Lexa's angry, she doesn't calm down; not even when people do what he's doing.

She pins him up against the wall and she can see now that her friends are running toward her, unaware of what's happening. She looks behind her and sees Clarke panicking, and she want to kill Finn. No, she's going to kill Finn for doing this to her girl. She punches him in the face and he fall to the floor.

If Clarke wasn't around, Lexa would pump out a threatening scent, making everyone submit, but she promised Clarke that she would never do that again to her and even through her anger, she's going to keep her promise. She will just have to prove her dominance in another way; a way that Finn may or may not come out alive of, and right now, she doesn't care, as she's just remembering what he did to Clarke and how uncomfortable he made her. She's also angry at herself for not doing anything sooner.

She looks down at Finn, who doesn't get up, because he doesn't want Lexa to see him as a threat. She kicks him in the stomach and he goes rolling down the hill in the snow. Her friends take it as an opportunity to grab Lexa. They know they shouldn't do this and they usually wouldn't, but Clarke is here and they really don't want Lexa to fuck things up with her. They have to do this for Lexa. They know that they are risking their own lives when they drag Lexa to the ground, yet they have to do this. Slowly, Octavia goes over to Clarke, who is shaking, and Raven goes to see Finn, as both Anya and Lincoln don't want Lexa to harm them. They know that its going to take lexa a while to clam down.

They begin to drag her into the house, so Clarke doesn't see her when she's like this, and Lexa nearly gets out of their grip when her once green, but now angry yellow-green, eyes lock onto Finn. Luckily, though, they shut the door so they ca'nt see him.

From outside, they can still hear Lexa growling and shouting 'let go of me'. Then they don't hear it anymore and Raven and Octavia are happy about that, since Clarke is calming down, but they know if they want her to calm down completely, they are going to need Lexa to be here for the her.

''She will be okay in a few hours, so you will just have to spend time with us," Raven says. She's trying to make the girl laugh, but Octavia just sends her a glare.

"Really Raven?" Octavia mumbles.

Finn is holding his nose, which he's sure Lexa has broken. "Clarke, I'm sorry," he says, and Clarke nods.

He didn't mean for Lexa to completely lose her shit. He always teases her about the girl she's seeing and he enjoys seing how much he can really push Lexa's buttons, but she never really lost it like that, not even in front of her friends; even they haven't seen her like this before. "I think I should stay at a hotel for a few days until things calm down," Finn says.

Raven and Octavia both nod their heads, for it would be for the best for him to leave. Lexa's going to hold a grudge against him and if she acts like she did today, then he might not be breathing the next time. They are his friends they don't want that to happen.

They watch Finn call a cab and leave. Lincoln comes outside and smiles when he sees that Clarke is calm.

"It's okay, you can come in now, I think she's tired herself out."

They smile and help Clarke up, and then head to the living room. Clarke is playing with her jumper, which betrays her discomfort. She doesn't know what to do, because these are not her friends; she doesn't even have friends to begin with, so she really doesn't know how to act around them.

"Let's watch a Christmas movie, I'm sure Lexa wants to put up the tree with you." Clarke nods her head and Raven and Octavia sit next to her She's thankful, because she doesn't want to sit close to an alpha.

After they watch a movie, Lincoln leaves, saying he will be back, and when he returns, Lexa standing behind Clarke. The blonde doesn't look up; she can smell Lexa is there. Lincoln gives the rest of a group a look, telling them to leave the pair alone, and they do.

Lexa stands there, her hands in her pockets. For the first time, she doesn't know what to say to Clarke. She knows she scared her today, but she was just being overprotective and she hates herself for acting that way.

"Clarke," Lexa whispers, and shiver runs down Clarke's spine. "I'm so sorry you had to see that," Lexa says, searching for Clarke's eyes, that blue she has fallen in love with, but she's not given such privilege. Clarke stands up and her gaze finally meets Lexa's.

"Night Lexa."

That's all she says as she walks past Lexa. who doesn't try to stop her. Lexa feels like some one's just ripped her heart out.

Lexa watches Clarke leave and when she can no longer see the omega, she lets a tear fall down her face. 

Lexa stays up pretty late that night, bidding her friends goodnight. She finally finds the courage to go to bed, but she doesn't know if she's allowed to share the same bed as Clarke, or if she even deserves to. Lexa doesn't think she does.

Lexa quickly opens the door and she looks over to the bed to see Clarke sitting up, watching her.

"I can't sleep," Clarke admits, knowing it's because she's used to cuddling with Lexa and purring at each other.

Lexa nods; she doesn't know what to say. She also knows she won't be getting much sleep if she sleeps on the couch.

Lexa moves around the room, getting herself a pillow and blanket for the night. She really just hopes that Clarke will understand what she's doing and stop her.

"Thank you for protecting me," Clarke whispers when Lexa is closer to her.

Lexa turns to look at her and she knows that Clarke can see that she's been crying. She nods and looks away from Clarke, for she doesn't want to be seen as weak, especially by her omega - if Clarke even is hers anymore. Lexa is not sure.

"Lex... It's okay to cry," Clarke reassures her, but the alpha shakes her head.

Lexa gets on her knees, so that her face is against Clarke's stomach, and she wraps her arm around the blonde's back. Clarke has never seen this side to an alpha before; she can feel Lexa crying into her. 

"I'm so sorry Clarke, forgive me... please." Lexa is begging because she can't lose that girl that she's in love with. "I can't lose you Clarke... please." Clarke's heart is breaking at the sight. "I love you Clarke, don't leave." Lexa looks up and her big green eyes are brimming with tears. Clarke takes Lexa's cheek in her hand. She smiles at lexa.

"I'm not going anywhere." Lexa stands up, still holding Clarke closely. "Yo-you love me?" Clarke asks. She has never felt like this before.

Lexa nods her head a few times. "More than anything," she confesses, and leans in slowly so Clarke can pull away if she wants, then kisses her gently.

When they pull away, they look into each other's eyes. Clarke pulls Lexa to the bed and says, "I promised you cuddles and playing with your hair and I keep my promises." She puts her hand in Lexa's hair to find her baby curls and it only takes a second for her to find them.

Soon, Lexa is purring and kissing her neck gently, so she knows that nothing is going to happen between them tonight. She wants Clarke to be comfortable. She nips the mark on Clarke's neck and the blonde knows she's doing it so people can see it better.

"Goodnight Lexa."

"Night my love."


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke is first to wake up. She's laying on her back and Lexa's head is on her stomach, an arm wrapped around her. Lexa looks like a pup protecting their favourite toy, a really cute sight.

While Lexa lets out breaths on her stomach, Clarke plays with her hair and find those baby curls that are Lexa's weakness. As she starts playing with them, she sees a smile form on Lexa's lips and the purring that gets louder and louder. 

Clarke can feel Lexa gripping at her clothes and starting to nibble. She smiles, knowing Lexa loves to nibble and is truly a pup.

"Lex," Clarke whispers, sure that Lexa must have has woken herself up with how loud she's purring.

Lexa looks up at her with sleepy eyes and kisses the Clarke's stomach before crawling up the girl's body, so that they are face to face. She smiles and gently leans down to kiss the omega.

When Clarke pulls back from the kiss and opens her eyes to look at Lexa, they are no longer the stunning green she's used too, but black. It confuses Clarke why they are black; a question starts running through her head. Is Lexa angry with her ? Did she do something Lexa didn't want? But then it hits her: Lexa's rut is coming. 

"Lexa?" Clarkes tries. She knows the first sign of an alpha coming into heat is being very protective of their mate - or someone they wish to mate. It matches Lexa's behaviour towards Finn and how angry she had gotten when Finn laid a hand on Clarke. Also how clingy Lexa is becoming. Even though Lexa is normally clingy, something tells her that she's not going anywhere without Lexa anymore. Which she doesn't mind, because she loves how protective Lexa is of her. It makes her feel safe.

Lexa buries her nose in Clarke's neck and Clarke can feel her breathing in her scent like its oxygen. She knows Lexa is doing this to calm herself down. Clarke moans when she feels Lexa's lips on her neck and Lexa nips at her again to make the red mark more dominant.

She feels Lexa holding onto her neck with her teeth.

It's okay, I'm not leaving," Clarke mumbles, because Lexa always just nipped her, she has never held her teeth around her neck. 

At Clarke's words, she gently lets go and licks the places where her teeth were on Clarke's skin.

Clarkes stares back into new black eyes with just a little green left. If it were any other alpha, she would be afraid. With Lexa, however, she still feels comfortable and safe. Lexa moves a little to get impossibly closer and Clarke can feel now why. Lexa's eyes are so dark because she has become very excited and Clarke can feel how hard Lexa is. Clarke feels bad for Lexa, since it's clearly uncomfortable for her.

"Lexa, if you need to use me, it's okay," Clarke mumbles and Lexa growls at her words.

"You are not something to be used," Lexa growls again, but pouts after. 

Clarke puts her hands on each side of Lexa's face. "I know, but if you need, I won't mind," she reassures, hoping that Lexa won't become angrier with her choice of words. She knows Lexa doesn't like Clarke to see herself as an object or someone lesser than her.

"Clarke," Lexa sighs. "I want our first time to be special, not because I woke up like this," Lexa explains as she kisses Clarke's forehead.

Clarke nods her head. "What are you going to do about...?" Clarke asks as she gestures down to Lexa's crotch.

"Emm I'll go to the bathroom to take care of it." Lexa sees Clarke pout and she knows it's because omegas have been taught to take it as an insult when an alpha rejects them for sexual pleasure. Nevertheless, Lexa wants to make something completely clear to Clarke. "As for my rut I'll take some tablet. It should make it go away for a little while and if it doesn't then we will figure that out. But they always work, so don't worry."

Clarke nods. "Can we put up the tree today, just me and you? I just want some alone time with you in case you do go into heat," she says.

"Anything you want," Lexa promises as she leans down slowly to kiss Clarke's lips and immediately deepens the kiss when she asks Clarke for entrance with her tongue.

Clarke allows Lexa entrance and Lexa purrs and moans when their tongues meet. Clarke feels Lexa grind down slightly but not enough to scare her. Still, she knows that Lexa needs this and she wants to help the brunette, so she wraps her legs around Lexa's lower back and pushes Lexa down so she can feel more friction.

Lexa moans louder, feeling Clarke encourage her to grind on her. They keep doing this for a little while, before Lexa quickly pulls away. Clarke gives her a confused look.

"I-I... um I'm gonna cum," Lexa explains. It's been a while since she's had sex and she's very sensitive. Clarke's smell, Clarke moaning back at her and Clarke's purring don't help and Lexa is at the edge.

Realising that Lexa is on the verge of an orgasm, Clarke just pulls the alpha back on top of her and wraps her legs around Lexa's back.

"It's okay, I want you to," Clarke whispers in Lexa's ear. Lexa thinks she's about to lose her shit with Clarke moaning in her ear and the whispering. "Come on Lex show me what you're got," Clarke tries to encourage her again, knowing Lexa is still not sure. After Clarke's words, though, Lexa just wants to impress her future omega, so she starts kissing Clarke's neck and lips while grinding down on her.

Lexa is moaning loudly and Clarke knows that the brunette is close to the edge, very close, so she decides to try something. She plays with Lexa's hair and whispers in her ear: "Cum for me."

That does it. Lexa's grinding becomes a little harder and then she stops and grunts and moans and Clarke knows she has just come. As she's catching her breath, Lexa lifts her head to kiss Clarke with all her love.


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke and Lexa are both interrupted from whispering love words to each other when there's a loud bang on the door and then a voice: "Stop fucking each other and get up, Anya wants to go out for breakfast and lunch so hurry up!" 

Lexa lets out a loud growl at Raven saying that she's fucking Clarke; she wouldn't fuck Clarke, she would make love to her. The omega pumps out her soothing scent and gives Lexa a kiss on the lips. The alpha calms down immediately.

But then she hears Raven's voice and she swears she wants to rip off the girl's head, but before she can stand up to do so, Clarke walks toward the door and opens it. She gives Raven a shy smile and then the smell of Lexa's rut hits Raven.

"Oh shit Woods. I didn't know, or I wouldn't have disturbed you two during your mating," Raven assures. She knows that when a couple are mating, no one can interrupt them, because the alpha will see it as a threat to their mating and will kill whoever comes in their way.

Raven can feel her heart beating fast in her chest, for she already knows that Lexa is extremely protective of Clarke. Besides, Lexa didn't like it when she saw them cuddling, so she doesn't know how the alpha is going to react if she has interrupted their mating.

"We are not mating," Clarke mumbles and Lexa doesn't miss the disappointment in her voice.

Lexa doesn't move from the bed to comfort Clarke though, because Raven is still there and even if they weren't mating, they were still having an intimate moment and she doesn't like that Raven interrupted it.

"Then why does it smell like sex?" Raven asks and Lexa growls at her.

Raven takes it as her cue to leave. "I will tell the others you're not felling well Lexa." She looks at the alpha, winks and wiggles her eyebrows, and then leaves.

Lexa shakes her head at her friend. Clarke closes the door and turns around with a pout on her lips. Lexa remembers that Clarke is still hurt that Lexa refused to mate her.

"Clarke... Come here," Lexa says gently, but Clarke ignores her and starts looking for her clothes to get changed.

"Clarke?" Lexa's still watching her. She knows that her alpha is not liking being ignored by her omega and she really is trying not to command Clarke to follow what she has said. She has to bite her lip because of her rut.

Lexa continues to watch Clarke and she has had enough of her not even looking at her.

"Come here now!" Lexa orders firmly.

That gets Clarke attention. She turns around to just look at Lexa, but she's not moving to follow what the alpha said. 

Lexa grits her teeth. "hy is Clarke acting like this? She's going to show Clarke her dominance - she knows Clarke is testing her, since the blonde knows that Lexa won't force her to submit, just as she promised.

Clarke is just standing there, staring at Lexa, watching her mind tick.

"Don't make me ask again," Lexa says and her eyes are going blacker by the second.

Stil Clarke doesn't move 

"Now!" Lexa growls.

Clarke slowly puts her clothes down on the counter and walks towards Lexa, not breaking eye contact.

Lexa pats the space between them 

They stare at each other for a little while. Lexa can see the tears forming in Clarke's eyes and she feels guilty for shouting at her and losing her temper to her alpha. 

"Clarke," Lexa whispers and brings her hand up to Clarke's face to wipe away her tears.

Clarke moves her head so she can rub her check against Lexa's hand. She lets out a sigh at the contact.

"Don't make me do that again," Lexa pouts. "Please". Clarke crawls up to Lexa's lap and snuggles into her. Lexa just passed her little test by not using her scent to make her submit.

Lexa holds Clarke tightly. She starts purring and kissing Clarke's forehead and cheek, and seconds later she's smiling and leaving kisses all over the girl's face. Clarke can't help but giggle back; she loves this playful side of Lexa. 

As the kissing progresses, Lexa ends up on top of Clarke again, smiling, and kisses her lip.

They hear the doorbell ring and Lexa looks out the window. She smiles, and then looks back at Clarke. "Let's go and put the tree up."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's alpha come out to play

Lexa heads downstairs with Clarke hand in hand. She feels terrible for raising her voice at Clarke. The omega didn't deserve it, but Lexa knew she was listening and the brunette gave her plenty opportunity to do as her alpha asked when she asked nicely.

Lexa opens the doors as there is a man standing there in a suit, definitely not something that Lexa thinks a tree deliverer would wear, so she eyes him questionably. She smells him, but she's not getting any scent through, telling her if he's an alpha or anything, yet she has a bad feeling about this man.

"Can I help?" Lexa asks.

"Yes I believe that you have something I own," the man replies.

"You have made a mistake, I don't know you."

"No mistake here. I understand you bought something that was not up for sale." 

Lexa just stares at him. She hasn't bought anything in months. She turns when she hears Clarke's feet walking towards her. Clarke turns the corner, saying, "Is the tree he-"

Lexa sees Clarke's eyes widen in nothing but fear, before scrambling and running as far away as she can.

"Thank you for taking care of it." Lexa's eyes snap back to the man. Shit, he's here for Clarke.

"She is not an it!" Lexa growls very aggressively. She can feel her alpha practically begging her to kill this man; no way, NO WAY IN HELL is he taking Clarke.

"Alright pup," he pats Lexa's shoulder but Lexa twists it and pins him forcibly against the wall, growling and baring her teeth at the man. She starts pumping out a submitting scent, knowing Clarke is far away so it's okay for her to do this. When he leaves - if she doesn't kill him - she will flood the house with a strong soothing scent and smell Clarke out to find her and comfort her.

"I'm just here to take back what's rightfully mine, you will get your money back," the man muffles out.

"I don't care about money," Lexa says. "She isn't going anywhere with you."

Lexa can feel her true alpha slowly showing and she knows it's because of her rut. She can see in the reflection of his glasses that her eyes are turning into a greenish yellow colour. The only thing she knows is that if he lays so much as a finger on Clarke, she will not hold back. 

"She is mine! You cannot keep something that isn't yours!" Lexa has enough of him treating Clarke like a peace of meat. She grabs him by the back of the neck and pushes him down on his knees. 

"Hey, hey pup calm down. Look we can settle this okay?" Lexa can see he's starting to panic. She know that he can't stand because he's submitting to her. 

Lexa laughs and circles him. "An alpha begging, how pathetic is that? Should I go and get Clarke, because that is HER name. I'm sure she would love to see the big bad alpha that laid his hands on her to SCAR and ABUSE such a beautiful creature."

She can see the guy gulp. "S-sh-"

"I'm talking, you don't speak. Understand?" The man nods. "Good, because you need to listen very closely. Every little scar that you courses her, you're gonna get that and worse."

"N-no please."

Lexa smirks. She loves watching the alpha like this. She likes knowing that she's going to do Clarke justice in every way that she can and by god, he's going to get it and worse if Lexa has any word in it.

She drags the man down to her basement. He's trying to get away from her hold, but she's too strong and soon he just gives up and allows her to take him without moving. Now he knows who Lexa is and she's going to make sure he doesn't forget it.

It's been a hour now since Lexa took the man down into the basement. Lexa needs to take a shower, because she's covered his blood. She walks up the stairs; back on the ground floor, she takes a shower, scrubbing her body clean. She even washes her hands in bleach so Clarke won't be able to smell it. She knows she has a half dead man in her basement, but right now she needs to go to Clarke, she only just started with him. She found him pathetic, the way he screamed in pain, but she's glad that she installed a soundproof basement. 

She pumps out a soothing scent and she can smell Clarke reacting to it and calling out for her. Lexa heads upstairs to their bedroom and sees some of the omega's blonde lock# poking out from under the bed.

She crawls on her hands and knees so as not to scare the girl. When she looks under the bed, she sees Clarke still calling for her. 

Lexa crawls under the bed next to HER omega, pulling her close and purring until Clarke relaxes. "It's okay baby," Lexa mumbles as she kisses Clarke's forehead.

Lexa hears Clarke purr back at her.

"He's taking me back"

"Over my dead body he is"


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter you learn about what Clarkes been through.
> 
> Warning: mentions of self harm.
> 
> Lexa has a choice to make. Kill or not kill

Lexa gathered Clarke in her arm and gently pull her out from under the bed. Clarke grabbed Lexa top and buried her nose into Lexa neck "it okay" Lexa says.

Lexa lays down on their bed with Clarke on top of her. She wraps her arms around the scarred girl. She's pumping out a soothing scent and lightly purring still trying to comfort the girl.

"He's never going to stop"Clarke mumbles 

"Listen to me, he's not to take you away from me" Lexa kisses the girls head.

"When he brought me, he said that I was born to be at services and he will use me as he pleases and that if I would behave maybe he wouldn't be that rough." Clarke swallows Lexa can feel tear hitting her neck she want to comfort the girl but she want to here the rest of Clarke story so she know exactly how to make him pay.

"His father felt sorry for me when he would b-beat me In front of people when I would do the slightest thing wrong. He took the most pleasure beating me in front of people because that way he could show how much power he had over me and just to prove his dominance, when his father told me that he would sell me to another alpha of course I wanted that but he hadn't forced him self on me yet I think he was waiting for his runt and my heat to sink up or something."

"But you said you didn't want another alpha that's how you hurt yourself." Lexa stare remembering that's what Clarke told her .

"I-I'm sorry" Clarke says and Lexa looks at her then it hits her Clarke lied to her. Lexa slowly nods her head.

"How did you really do it?" Lexa says searching blue eyes.

"You never looked" Clarke whispers.

Lexa closes her eyes she know Clarkes talking about when Lexa would ask her to leave the bath room door open but she never looked a god she wish she did.

"Y-you did this to yourself? When you were living here?" Lexa try's to stay calm her omega hurt herself because she didn't want to be here with her.

Clarke doesn't meet Lexa eyes but slowly nods her head. 

"Why?" That's all Lexa asks

"Look at me" Clarke states 

"I am," Lexa pushes Clarke hair from her eyes "and all I see someone who's beautiful, funny,playful and just incredible. I'm still amazed that you dont see that"

"But-"

"No buts"

"I haven't done it since" Clarke mumbles 

Lexa let out a relief sign she doesn't know what she would do if Clarke still did this to herself.

"You're safe with me" 

Lexa makes her way down stairs Clarke soon feel asleep listening to Lexa purring. She know she has a choice to make with the man in the basement she can either kill him and deal with whatever was to come which she know she has enough power to get away with but Clarke may never look at her the same ever again. Or she could let him go but she know he would come for Clarke again, and she can't risk Clarke she would never do that.

She interrupted with the front door opening. Lexa doesn't move she doesn't look toward her friends.

Lincoln give their friends a look and they leave to head into the kitchen.

"Hey lex?" Lincoln says "you okay? is Clarke okay?" 

Lexa still just stare at nothing but when Lincoln touches her shoulder she jumps. 

"Lex?"

"She will be" 

"She will be?"he asks because he doesn't know what's happen. 

Raven come walking into the living room "who's glasses are these?" Lexa looks over to the smashed glasses.

"I did something"

Lincoln eyes his friends, at this moment in time Clarkes no where to be seen. 

"I'll go and get Clarke" Octavia says and Raven nods her head

"No!" Lexa says firmly.

"Lex whats happens."

"She can't see"

"See what"

Lexa just looks to the basement door. And her friends follow her eyes.

"Oh shit" Raven whispers to Octavia.

They all know when Lexa loses her temper she will do anything that she feels like in that moment with Finn so they don't know what's she done as she capable of a lot.

Lexa stand and walk towards the basement door she unlocks it and looks over to Lincoln. Her slowly walks towards her and when he reaches the top of the stair her turn to Lexa for her permission she gives him a firm nod then he continues the way down. 

Anya follows Lincoln with Lexa permission but when Raven and Octavia try she stops them and closes the basement door behind her.

When she joins her friend they're looking over the mans body he's passed out he has cuts over his back and front like Lexa promised him he would get but they're deeper then Clarkes. He's probably bleeding out but Lexa doesn't care.

"Why does he deserve this ?" Lincoln aks as he's knows Lexa would never do anything like this for no reason.

"He was Clarkes previous owner" Lexa grits out looking over the man.

"What's your plan with him?" Anya asks.

" I don't know, if I let him go he will only come after Clarke again and I will not allow Clarke to be living in fear because of this piece of shit. If I kill him Clarke would never look at me in the same way again. Also again I don't know"

"I say kill him, look what he did to Clarke" Anya says Lexa nods her head considering it but then Lincoln chimes in.

"Let him go, you have made him pay for what he has done even worst. But so you really want Clarke to know you killed a man in cold blood because of her imagine how she would feeling knowing you killed a man out of anger. Think about Clark-" 

"I AM!" Lexa grits out . " she's all I ever think about"

"We know" Anya says 

"Then do the best for her" 

Lexa considers what to do her hands are tied she's doesn't know why to do because either chose will effect Clarke massively.

She lets out a sign "we kill him tonight".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter let me know what you think your comments make me want to write more and produce chapters quicker :)


	15. Chapter 15

"We kill him tonight."

"Let's talk about this Lexa."

"We have and I have made up my mind. If you don't want to help, then you don't have to, but this is what's best for Clarke."

"Is it best for her? She will see you as no better than him, is that what you want?"

"What an I supposed to do?!"

 

The man of the floor grunts. "Pl-please," the man mutters.

"Quiet" Lexa shuts him down immediately.

She hears the man whimper into submission.

Lincoln look over at Lexa. Her yellow eyes are burning bullets into the man. "Ask Clarke what she would want you to do."

Lexa looks to Lincoln, thinking about it. Should she ask Clarke? Lexa shakes her head; she doesn't want Clarke to have the blood on her hands.

"No, we do this tonight and that's final," Lexa says as she walks back up the stairs, leaving both her friends looking over the man in submission. 

"We need to get him out of here before Lexa does something that will fuck her and Clarke up."

"I say let Lexa kill him," Anya says. She pushes the man on his back to look at his face - well, what she can see through the dried blood and bruises, anyway. "Fine, but you know Lexa is going to have her eyes on the basement." Anya shakes her head. "How do you plan to do this?"

"The only person who Lexa gives all her attention to is Clarke, so we wait until Clarke's having a bath. Lexa never leaves her when she bathing. We make him swear he will never come back."

"Lexa will kill us, are you crazy?! She's in her rut, do you have a death wish?"

"Are you in or not?"

 

"Yeah, yeah I'm in."

"Good, now let's head back upstairs."

Lincoln gives the man one last look and then walks up the stairs with Anya walking behind him.

When they reach the top they see their friends sitting on the couch.

"Where's Lexa?" Anya asks.

"With Clarke," Raven responds.

Lincoln looks over to Anya.

"Hey what's going on, why couldn't we go down there?"

"What are they doing... upstairs?" Anya asks, ignoring Raven's question.

"I-I don't know, why does it matter what they're doing?" Raven counters. 

Anya and Lincoln's question is answered when they hear running water. Lincoln glances at Anya with a look saying 'it's now or never'. Anya nods her head in silent agreement.

"You two need to leave," Anya states.

"What no, you're gonna tell me what's going on," Raven says staring at her mate.

Anaya walks closer to Raven. "I will, just not right now. We have to do something to help Lexa out okay? So just leave please, we don't have much time." 

Raven looks into her mate's eyes. She knows Anya, despite what's happening right now. "Okay." Raven takes Octavia hand. "Let's go." 

Octavia gives Lincoln a look and he know he's in the dog house, but she leaves anyway. When both girls have left, they head down to the basement.

 

As Lexa came upstairs from the basement, leaving her friends with the man, she saw Raven and Octavia staring at her. She just told them not to go in and walked up the stairs to go to Clarke. She knows they will go down into the basement, just because she told them not to.

Now, Lexa opens her bedroom door and finds Clarke still asleep on the bed. She walks up to the omega and gets on her knees next to her. Sge pushes the blonde hair out of Clarke's face and kisses her cheek.

Clarke stirs in her sleep. "Lex?"

"Hey baby," Lexa coos as she kisses Clarke's lips.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asks.

"Nothing, let's get you in the bath," Lexa smiles.

"Are you saying I smell, Woods?"

"Smell really good."

"Charmer." Clarke kisses Lexa but stands up and heads to the bathroom. She stops when see feels Lexa's hand on her wrist.

"You said that I never look, I know you said you don't do that anymore but I can't risk it." 

"Okay." Clarke understands that Lexa wants to be there with her and that she doesn't completely trust Clarke not to harm herself again.

Clarke takes Lexa's hand and leads her to the bathroom with her this time. Lexa closes the door behind them.

Lexa starts to run Clarke's bath and she can hear Clarke taking off her clothes behind her. She swallows down the lump on her throat. When she turns around, she doesn't look at Clarke's body - she limits her gaze to those blue eyes. She doesn't want to make Clarke uncomfortable, so she walks around the girl and sits on the toilet, facing away from Clarke.

The water splashing tells her Clarke is in. 

"You can look now," Clarke says, and Lexa slowly turns around to find Clarke in the water with bubbles covering her.

"You're beautiful," Lexa breathes. 

Clarke's face blushes red. "Thank you." 

Lexa smiles; it's the first compliment Clarke hasn't completely shut down or ignored.

Clarke looks away, trying to hide her blush, but Lexa comes closer to the tub and kneels down next to her, bringing her hand to Clarke's cheek to get the blonde to look at her.

"Don't hide." Lexa gently leans over the bath and kisses Clarke's lips. When Lexa pulls away a little, Clarke looks into green eyes.

"Get in with me," Clarke mumbles.

"Clarke? Are you sure?" Lexa asks, as it will be the first time ever for them being so close - skin to skin close.

"I'm sure."

Lexa searches Clarkes eyes, but then nods and stands up. She slowly takes off her top and pants, leaving her in a sports bra and underwear. Clarke's eyes never leave Lexa's body. 

"Umm Clarke?" Lexa says.

Clarke's finding it cute how nervous Lexa is becoming, but closes her eyes and moves up in the tub, so when Lexa is naked, the alpha will be able move in behind her. When Lexa strips, she quickly slides in behind Clarke. Lexa is surprised when Clarke shuffles back into her. Lexa's just trying not to get overly excited, because her omega is naked wet and her ass is touching her dick. She's fighting, trying not to become hard, for she doesn't want Clarke to become uncomfortable and she definitely doesn't want this moment to end.

Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke and kisses her neck. Clarke moans and Lexa thinks she's in heaven. She's forgotten about the man in the basement and all her attention is on Clarke. 

As she kisses around Clarke's neck to her back, Lexa feels the girl tense up, but she just mumbles: "So beautiful," and then kisses the scars on Clarke's back.

"Lex you don't have t-"

 

"I want to," Lexa says as she continues kissing Clarke's back. "Every part of you." 

Clarke turns around to look at Lexa and the brunette smiles and pulls her in for a kiss. 

Lexa gently washes Clarke's back and hair and Clarke does the same for her. When Clarke moans, feeling Lexa's finger run though her hair, the alpha thinks she's about to explode.

"Now let me cook us some dinner." Lexa smiles and kisses Clarke's cheek. She stands up, forgetting that she's completely naked, and when she turns around, Clarke is eyeing her member, which is standing strong. She sees Clarke's eyes widen and Lexa smirks; she knows that she is well endowed, being a alpha and all.

Lexa grabs her towel and quickly wraps it around herself. "I'll see you downstairs... take your time." Lexa smiles and leaves.

Once she's dressed, she heads downstairs, but stops when she sees the basement door open and only Raven and Octavia sitting on the couch.

Lexa runs down into the basement.

She runs back upstairs to the living room. "Where are they?"

Both girls say nothing.

"I will hunt them down myself."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think also thank you for nearly 50,000 views that crazy! And over 2,000 kudos thats just mad.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter I don't think many of you where expecting this but here you go hope you enjoy :)

Here you go :)

 

"Lexa," Raven tries, but Lexa just pushes past her and heads to the front door. She slams the door and when she's outside, she can pick up their scent, which leads towards the woods. 

Instantly she runs into the woods. She doesn't know how long they have been gone, so she's not wasting anytime.

As she runs, their scent becomes stronger the closer she gets. Soon she can hear her friends talking.

When they come into sight she can see their bodies tense up.

"What are you doing?!" Lexa shouts. She can see that the man isn't tied up like he was and then it hits her: they are going to let him go.

"Lex-" Lincoln whimpers, but Lexa is pumping out her threatening scent and she can see her friends fighting not to submit to her.

She heads toward the man, but Anya is standing in front of him.

"You're taking his side in this!"

 

"No Lex-" Anya tries to explain herself but it's no good.

"Quiet!"Lexa shuts her down immediately.

"Don't do this Lexa," Lincoln pleads.

Lexa glances over at him, then stares at the man, who is on his knees in submission.

"Leave us," Lexa grits through her teeth.

"Lexa please." 

"I said leave us!" Lexa roars with more force and the two of them know that if they want to live, they should leave Lexa, so that's what they do.

Once they leave, Lexa circles the man.

"Now where were we."

\------------

When Clarke hears the front door slam, she comes downstairs to see Octavia and Raven looking out the window. They turn around and notice Clarke eyeing them both.

"What's going on?" Clarke asks.

"Nothing," Octavia tries, but Clarke looks at Raven and she can tell that Octavia just lied to her.

"Where's Lexa?" Clarke asks, eyeing them both.

They both open their mouths to say something, anything, but nothing comes out.

Clarke sniffs and heads out the door, knowing something is wrong. When Lexa left Clarke, she was happy, but why would she slam the door?

Clarke lets out a scent call for Lexa, as she knows that the brunette is not that far. She's just waiting for Lexa's body to react to her calling. She breathes in deeply and when she picks up her alpha's scent, she runs into the woods.

\----------------------

Lexa picks the man up by just his throat. She can feel him gasping for air. "I'm going to kill you nice and slow so that you beg for death."

Lexa throws him on the floor and kicks him in the stomach. She straddles him and punches him in the face repeatedly. She's showing no mercy towards the man, who's not even fighting anymore because he's simply exhausted from Lexa beating him up.

When she looks down, his face is disgusting; his blood covers all his face and Lexa's knuckles are covered in blood.

"ENOUGH!"

Lexa swears whoever just said that is a dead man, because she told everyone to leave. But when she turn to look at who had just commanded her to stop, it's Clarke who is standing a few feet behind her.

Lexa immediately feels her inner wolf disappear as her eyes turn back to green and she's no longer baring her teeth. She stands up from the nearly dead man laying beneath her and looks over at Clarke.

She expects Clarke to run and hide, because the blonde has just witnessed what Lexa did to the man, but that doesn't happen. Clarke just stands there, starring at Lexa. The omega shows no fear in her eyes, just anger - and for the first time in her life, Lexa is scared of someone.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Lexa sees Clarke's eyes turn yellow/blue and all she can think now is that she's about to get her ass kicked.

"Clar-"

"Stop talking," Clarke commands, and Lexa shuts up immediately. Clarke looks over to the man and Lexa swallows.

Clarke walks toward him; he's choking on his own blood and slowly dying. She stops right in front of Lexa, who is clearly trying to hide the man from her.

"Move," Clarke says as she stares. She says it with force, so Lexa knows she's not playing anymore.

"No." Lexa swallows; she is truly scared right now.

Clarke tilts her head and bares her teeth. Lexa can't help but submit to the omega. Lexa shows Clarke her neck, but moves to the side.

Clarke kneels next to the man and rips some of her clothing off so she can wipe his face. Once she does, she realises who it is.

"Clar-" Lexa tries again.

"Quiet," Clarke shuts her up. She doesn't want to hear it.

Lexa's alpha is having enough of her omega shutting her up and not allowing her to explain herself.

Lexa lets out a growl, showing Clarke that she's getting on her nerves, but Clarke just ignores it.

"Phone Lincoln and Anya now," Clarke demands. Lexa's about to protest, but she continues: "Do as I ask." 

Lexa lets out a louder growl and the man on the floor whimpers, but she receives no response from Clarke. It's like it didn't hit her at all, even though Lexa knows Clarke heard it.

Lexa takes out her phone and calls her friends. Once they answer, she hands the phone to Clarke on loud speaker.

"Lex! Lexa are you okay?" Lincoln asks in complete worry.

"We will see about that," Clarke says, and Lexa pouts a little, which the blonde does see.

"Clarke?" Lincoln asks.

"Hey, I need you to come and get this man."

"But Lexa told us to leave." 

"And I'm telling you to come and get him... Now." 

"Okay, we will be on our way. Just don't let her do anything stupid. And Clarke?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

That's all Lincoln says as he hangs up the phone. Why would Lincoln tell Clarke to be careful? She's with Lexa - she's safe, so she doesn't understand it.

Clarke stands back up and Lexa is right behind her. She can feel the alpha breathe on the back of her neck and it sends a shiver down her spine. She feels Lexa's hand come up to her waist then she sucks in a breath.

Lexa thought Clarke would have shoved her away, but she doesn't. Lexa pushes Clarke's hair away from her neck and bites while growling. Clarke growls backs at her. Lexa doesn't let go of Clarke's neck; she bites down harder when Clarke growls at her and she can taste and smell copper.

She knows she has broken through Clarke's skin, but it's not a mating mark, as it's not deep enough... yet.

Clarke pushes Lexa back and the alpha lets go of the omega's neck. Clarke looks over at Lexa and she can no longer see green eyes but black... Lexa's rut just hit full force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think also give me some ideas as you guys know I come up with theses ideas on the spot so I will most definitely addd any of your ideas in. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Clarke raises her eyebrow at Lexa and gives the alpha a little smirk before she starts off running into the woods. She's not running because she's scared; she's playing a game - a very dangerous game.

Lexa doesn't know what to do. Does she wait for Lincoln to come and get the man, does she kill him now that Clarke's not here (but she knows she would never do that, because Clarke told her not to and even she knows she's completely whipped, which she curses herself for; also, she would never go against her mate's words), or does she chase Clarke?

Clarke is clearly playing a game, one Lexa is familiar with. Omegas play it when they are in heat; whatever alpha catches them gets to mate them. But that's the thing the confuses Lexa - Clarke is not in her heat. She's just doing it for fun.

However, the thought of any other alpha chasing Clarke is enough for her to go bolting in the same direction as the blonde. She's breathing heavily, picking up Clarke's scent.

She can feel Clarke's body calling to her and it only makes her run faster.

She sees Clarke sitting by a river catching her breath. The omega clearly underestimated Lexa's speed and ability to catch her.

Lexa looks for an easy way to catch Clarke. She lets out a low growl, just in case any other alphas chased the omega - though Lexa knows that she has such a strong scent that no other alpha has chased Clarke.

Clarke smirks. She can smell Lexa's scent, but she doesn't turn around. She just waits for the alpha take a strike. Yet she's not going to make it easy for Lexa to catch her, so she just waits, making no movement; just listening and smelling. 

Clarke hears a branch snap and a low growl. She's proud of Lexa for getting so close to her without making any noise, but in second she bolts again into the forest and this time Lexa doesn't hesitate to chase her.

Clarke knows Lexa is close to her as she glances over her shoulder and sees dark green eyes that stand out like light piercing at her.

Lexa speeds up a little and finally makes her move, jumping onto Clarke.

Lexa brings Clarke down to the floor in seconds. Clarke growls at her but Lexa just tries to keep a hold of her, as she knows the rules of the game - even if she catches the omega, it doesn't mean anything if they get away.

Clarke tries to wiggle out of Lexa's grasp, but the alpha straddles her and holds her hands above her head, so that she stops wiggling.

Lexa can see Clarke baring her teeth at her, but they both know that Clarke is just playing a game and that she isn't really angry at Lexa right now. 

Lexa finds her opening and locks her teeth around Clarke's neck. The omega first growls at her and Lexa growls back, but when Clarke lets out a little whimper as Lexa licks the bite wound, the aplha pulls back to look into bright blue eyes with pupils that are fully blown.

Clarke just stares up at Lexa. Lexa tilts her head to the side to allow Clarke to bite her. When Clarke doesn't, Lexa tries to push her neck closer to Clarke's mouth, hoping she will get the hint and do it.

Lexa lets out a whine. In seconds, Clarke pushes Lexa so that she is now on top. She sees Lexa's eyes darken. The alpha is clearly loving every second of Clarke being in control.

Lexa tries to sit up, but Clarke pushes her back down. She can tell she's pushing Lexa's buttons and that the brunette's alpha is begging for her to take control, yet Lexa just lays there allowing the omega to be in control of her.

Lexa likes Clarke testing her, it's making their relationship fun - well for Clarke, but for Lexa it just keeps her on her toes and she loves that, she loves the felling of Clarke being someone that she should have to earn and not something that should just be given to her.

Lexa once again bares her neck to Clarke, showing that she is not about to test the omega or try anything.

Clarke once again doesn't bite down on Lexa's neck and she growls at the blonde, because she's begging her to bite her back and it does hurt Lexa's feelings that Clarke refuses do it. Clarke just smirks, looking down at Lexa.

Then Clarke stands up and walks over to the river, sitting down on a rock. Lexa soon follows, not really knowing if Clarke wanted her to get up too.

When she sits down next to Clarke, Lexa brings her hand up to cup her cheek, but Clarke stops her when she sees Lexa's hands are covered in blood. Lexa gazes down at why Clarke rejected her hand and she frowns. She was about to touch Clarke with blood on her hand. The one thing she doesn't want for Clarke is for blood to be on her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Clarke asks.

"Clarke I-" Clarke interrupts Lexa once again and it's really getting on Lexa's nerves.

"We are suppose to be future mates, Lexa, but you tell me nothing!" Clarke stands up and starts pacing.

"I-I-"

"Mate, Lexa, does that mean nothing to you?"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!"Lexa shouts and Clarke just glares at her.

 

Lexa knows this is what Clarke wanted. She wants Lexa to lose her temper because then she can see how much control Lexa has over her alpha and her rut. They both know Clarke is playing a very dangerous game, where any other would have put the omega in her place, and Lexa doesn't know if that's what Clarke wants - be put in her place by Lexa.

Clarke waits for Lexa to explain.

"I did it because I didn't want the blood to be on your hands I would rather it be on mine," Lexa says, walking towards Clarke.

"It wasn't your choice," Clarke grits out, baring her teeth. Lexa knows she shouldn't have made the choice without telling Clarke, but at the time she thought it was a good idea.

"I know that now," Lexa mumbles and Clarke just watches her.

Lexa is not going to lie, this side of Clarke is definitely attractive. She tries not to let her mind wander to dirty thoughts about Clarke, but she can't help it. She has always found this side in omegas the most attractive. She doesn't want to have sex with someone who will always do as she asks; she wants them to sometimes put up a fight, but of course it has always been consensual - Lexa would never force herself on someone. Whenever Lexa has sex with a girl, she always warns her about what she likes and how to please her, and they do the same, as Lexa doesn't just want to please herself. She also wants to please the person she is being intimate with.

That's exactly what's she finding so very attractive in Clarke right now. She knows that her body shouldn't be acting this way toward Clarke, yet angry Clarke is sexy Clarke in Lexa's eyes. Not that she didn't find Clarke sexy before - it's just the thought of Clarke being like this, as it's so different.

Lexa watches Clarke's eyes move down her body to where Lexa knows she's pitching a tent and Clarke smirks.

"This is what turns you on?" Lexa lets out a little growl and she's breathing heavily, for the way Clarke just said it made her want to rut into the blonde. She still doesn't move, though.

Clarke walks closer to Lexa, still holding that smirk. 

"You like it when I'm like this, not the shy girl that you know?" Clarke whispers in her ear and Lexa's whole body shivers.

"Clarke, you are treading on mighty thin ice." Lexa doesn't know how much self-control she has. She's doing everything in her power not to mate Clarke right now and she thinks if Clarke says anything else in that sexy tone, she's going to lose her shit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one will be much more easier to read:)

Clarke runs her hand along Lexa's abs and Lexa takes in a breath.   
Lexa's eyes don't move from Clarke's as she watches every move the omega makes.

"Clark-" Lexa shuts up as Clarke's lips capture hers.

Clarke tries to get dominance and Lexa actually thinks she's going to allow that, but Clarke's had too much of a taste, so she takes control of the kiss. When she hears Clarke moan, that's enough for her to pick Clarke up and pin her against the tree. Clarke wraps her legs around Lexa's waist and her arms around her alpha's neck.

Lexa kisses Clarke's lips, then her jaw, and she's soon on the omega's neck. She feels Clarke pull her waist closer and Lexa moans because her dick is pressing against Clarke.

"That's it pup, come on," Clarke whispers, and Lexa growl at being called pup, but she takes the words of encouragement and lowers Clarke to the ground. 

Lexa settles between Clarke's legs, just admiring the beautiful omega beneath her. She feels Clarke's hands run under her top and purrs a little. Clarke sits up and pulls Lexa's top over her head, leaving her in just her sports bra.

Clarke's hands go for Lexa's belt, but the alpha takes them away. She grabs the hem of Clarke's top and looks at Clarke, asking for permission. When Clarke nods, she takes her top off. 

Lexa lays Clarke down on her back   
Lexa kisses Clarke again, before starting to kiss down her body. With each kiss she feels Clarke beginning to breathe heavily, because Lexa's getting to the place where Clarke needs her most.

When Lexa kisses just above Clarke's trousers, she looks up and is met with black eyes with only a tiny bit of blue left. Clarke encourages Lexa by pushing her head down a little, telling Lexa that she's comfortable.

Lexa smirks and unbuttons Clarke's pants, slowly pulling the blonde's underwear down as well.

When the smell of Clarke hits her, Lexa feels her inner alpha growl. Lexa didn't think the omega was going to smell this nice.

Lexa once again settles between Clarke's legs.

She kisses just above Clarke's pubic bone and feels Clarke buck into her. But she holds her hips down.

Lexa knows she probably shouldn't be doing this in the woods, but she can't resist Clarke anymore.

Lexa kisses around Clarke's sex, teasing her. It's not until Clarke growls a little because she's annoyed with the teasing that Lexa sucks Clarke's clit into her mouth. Clarke's back arches at the feeling. Lexa just watches, looking up at her beautiful omega feeling pleasure for the first time in her life, and Lexa is happy that it's her showing Clarke this side of an alpha.

When Lexa lets go of Clarke's clit, the girl is a little out of breath.

Lexa doesn't stop - she licks all the way and into Clarke's entrance, but her main focus is on Clarke's clit, and she licks it a couple of times, to the point where Clarke is purring and moaning. Lexa's penis is jealous that it's her tongue doing the work, but she's still trying to hold all of her alpha back. She hears Clarke's breathing pick up and she knows the girl is close.

"Come on baby, cum for me," Lexa whispers, and in second of Lexa sucking on her clit, Clarke cums and Lexa is there, ready to collect all of the girl's juices.

As she kisses her way back up the omega's body, Lexa sees Clarke smiling in bliss. She kisses the girl's nose to bring her back.

Clarke pulls Lexa in so that she can taste herself on Lexa's lips and moans when she does.

Clarke pulls Lexa so she's on top of the alpha again. Her hands start rubbing only slightly on Lexa's erection and it sends shivers down the brunette's spine.

Clarke undoes Lexa's belt and when Lexa doesn't stop her, Clark pushes her boxers and pants down as far as she can in her position, which isn't far, but Lexa leans back on her knees and takes the offending garments off. Her member springs free and she moans, because she's been hard for Clarke all night.

Lexa slowly crawls back up Clarke's body like an animal hunting its pray and Clarke thinks it's sexy.

Lexa lines herself up with Clarke's entrance, but pauses pauses before pushing in.

Lexa gently kisses Clarke's nose. "I love you," she whispers, and Clarke's heart warms to the words coming out of her mate's lips. Lexa knows soon her alpha will come through, but she would never harm Clarke.

"I love you too," Clarke says, and with that Lexa pushes into Clarke.

Clarke hisses and growls at Lexa, because it hurts and Lexa is a big alpha. But the brunette only stops when she half way in. Her eyes roll to the back of her head at the feeling of Clarke so tight and pulsing around her. This is definitely the tightest person Lexa has even had sex with and she's loving every second of it. She feels Clarke relax a little around her, so she pushes herself the rest of the way in. Lexa thinks she's about to pass out at the feeling.

She can hear Clarke whimpering a little, but also moaning. She knows Clarke is trying to get used to the feeling of having Lexa inside her. 

Lexa slowly starts moving in and out of Clarke. At first she can see that Clarke's a little uncomfortable and it's hurting her a little, but it soon changes. As she deepens her thrusts, Clarke's whimpers turns into moans, so Lexa quickens her pace and soon Clarke is moan very loudly.

Lexa starts grunting at every moan that tears through Clarke. 

"Harder,"Clarke moans, and Lexa gives her what she wishes. Soon she's pounding into Clarke like the animals they are. Clarke knows Lexa can be rougher so she wants to encourage it.

"Show your omega what you've got," Clarkes says, and Lexa's heartbeat picks up. Even Clarke said she's hers, and she's not going to disappoint her omega, so she leans back on her knees and takes both of Clarke's legs on her shoulders to change the angle and continue thrusting deep and fast into HER omega.

Clarke is loving every moment of this side to Lexa. Usually she's so kind and loving; not that Clarke doesn't love it, but this side of Lexa, the dominant side, is really hot.

"I'm gonna cum!" Clarke screams. This new angle is doing wonders for her.

Lex helps her ride out her orgasm, but she doesn't slow down her thrusts despite Clarke being sensitive. She keeps it at a rough pace, not showing any signs of slowing down.

She makes Clarke cum again before she feels her own orgasm coming. She can feel her knot at the base of her cock and she feels as though she's going to explode.

"Cl-Clarke I need to-"

"It's okay, do it." Clarke knows what she's talking about, so Lexa does as she's told and with one last thrust, she pushes her knot into Clarke.

She hears Clarke whimper at the even bigger stretch, but Lexa collapses onto of her omega, spilling her seed inside her.

Clarke bares her neck to Lexa, and this time the alpha goes deep enough for a mating mark. Lexa shows Clarke her neck and this time, the omega doesn't hesitate to bite down justs as hard. Lexa sighs, knowing that she belongs to Clarke. That they belong to each other.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the chapter.
> 
> They talk about possible babies :)

They both lie on the floor together for a little while, just remembering every little touch and every sound.

Lexa moved so that Clarke would lay on top of her. She's still locked inside Clarke, but she can feel her knot going down slowly.

Lexa gently rubs Clarke's back, aware that the girl is falling asleep; her omega must be tired from all the pleasure she received. However, she doesn't want Clarke to fall asleep outside, so she tries to pull out of her, but the omega whimpers, letting Lexa know that if she was to pull out, she would hurt Clarke. So instead, she lets the omega drift off into a light sleep. 

She can just reach her jacket, so she covers the omega up. 

Lexa gently licks her mating mark. She cannot believe that she is now mated to a beautiful omega like Clarke, whom she will protect for the rest of her life. She takes in Clarke's scent and mumbles 'mine' to please her alpha.

She hears a little giggle and knows it's the blonde. "I thought you were asleep," Lexa says.

"I was, but you're just too cute." Clarke looks up at Lexa with a smile.

"Clarke, I am not cute." Lexa pouts again and Clarke just kisses those pouty lips.

"Did it hurt too badly?" Lexa asks. She knows Clarke whimpered a little while they were having sex and it was because of the stretch.

"Not too badly but I've got a feeling I'll be walking side to side for a few days," Clarke says and Lexa smirks; her alpha is happy that she pleasured her omega.

"Don't look too smug." 

"How can I not?" Lexas kisses Clarke's nose.

They both lie there for a little while longer and Lexa can tell that her omega is thinking about something.

"You okay?" Lexa asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that you came in me. I don't know if I'm ready for pups just yet." 

Lexa nods her head, thinking about it. They may have conceived pups just now and Lexa is not sure what to do, but if Clarke is not ready, then she won't force her to keep them.

"I know you want pups, Lex, and so do I, but are we ready for that?"

"Yes." Lexa knows that they are ready to be parents and she's not going to lie. She is more than sure they will be great parents.

Clarke gives Lexa a questioning look.

"Clarke, we love each other more than anything. I know that's how I feel about you, and maybe it's too soon because we just now mated but I want this with you. Though if you're not ready, then I completely understand and it's up to you and what you want to do. We can just try again in the future."

Clarke thinks about it for a little while.

"It's not like I could 100% get pregnant by having sex once right? If I'm pregnant now we will keep it but if I'm not then it's not meant to be right now."

Lexa has the biggest smile on her face. Clarke is right - if it's meant to be then it's meant to be. Everything happens for a reason.

Lexa kisses Clarke's forehead and purrs at her, letting her know just how happy she is. Clarke could be carrying her pups and nothing would make Lexa more happier.

They both lie there for a couple more minutes.

"We should probably go home before it gets too cold."

"I don't think I can walk," Clarke admits. Her legs are still shaky from having sex.

"It's okay princess, I'll carry you." Lexa kisses her forehead again and asks with a smirk: "Can you get dressed?"

Clarke hits her in the stomach. "Alright don't get too cocky, it was alright."

Lexa frowns. "Just alright?"

Clarke rolls her eyes. "Fine it was amazing." Lexa just hums in agreement.

Lexa slowly lifts Clarke so she can pull out of her and when she does, she hears Clarke hiss in pain.

"You okay?" 

"Just a little sore."

They both stand up and Lexa grabs her pants and tucks her dick in. She can see that it has blood on it and knowing that it's from taking Clarke's virginity makes Lexa smile in pride.

Clarke just throws on her underwear and top. Lexa then places her jacket over Clarke's shoulders and sweeps her up bridal style, and then starts heading back to their house.

Once they get back inside, Lexa takes Clarke straight up to their bedroom. She has completely forgotten about the man that she nearly killed only a few hours ago; her whole mind, body, and soul are focused on Clarke. 

Once she gets to their bedroom she places Clarke on the bed. She can see that her omega's eyes are dropping. So she sits on the bed next to Clarke and the omega cuddles into her alpha's side.

Clarke falls asleep to her alpha purring at her and whispering words of love in her ear. Clarkes never felt more loved in her entire life.

As Lexa watches her omega letting out little purrs she just knows that Clarke is a gift and for as long as she lives she will worship the ground the girl walks on.

That night, Lexa just watches Clarke fall asleep, not moving her eyes from the girl. She every now and again nibbles her mating mark and gives it a lick, then smiles knowing that they are bonded.

 

The next morning, Clarke is first to wake up. Lexa's face is buried in the blonde's neck, letting out deep breathes. Clarke tries to move, but the alpha pulls her impossibly closer and growls a little, drawing a chuckle from Clarke, who knows that Lexa is still in her rut and her protectiveness is still at an all time high.

"Lexa baby, I need to go to the toilet," Clarke whispers while pushing her alpha's hair from her face.

Lexa huffs but rolls off of Clarke and lazily kisses her lips.

"I guess you knottting me knocked all you energy out," Clarke teases as she makes her way to the bathroom.

Lexa seems to take a little to register what her omega just said, but when Clarke comes out of the bathroom, the alpha finally answers her when she pull the blonde into the bed and lays on top of her.

"Trust me princess, I have enough energy," Lexa smirks 

"Really? Because you, my pup, couldn't get up a second ago."

Lexa pouts. "Don't call me pup, I'm a alpha. A strong alpha." 

"Aww I'm sorry... Pup," Clarke smirks, challenging her once again.

Lexa squints her eyes at Clarke, but then a light bulb goes off in her head. She kisses down Clarke's jaw and neck and down to her stomach. Once she pulls Clarke's top up, she kisses the girl's stomach and the omega moans. Lexa just smirks into Clarke's skin, knowing what she's about to do.

All of a sudden, she blows on Clarke's stomach and the blonde laughs; it feels as though Lexa is tickling her. Clarke is becoming breathless from laughing. Lexa finally stops and pins Clarke's hands above her head. She just stares down into blue eyes that are turning darker every second. Lexa leans down and kisses the girl's lips, still keeping a hold of her hands. 

Before things can get too heated between the two, Lexa pull back and sits up on the bed, waiting for Clarke to join her. Clarke looks at her, confused as to why Lexa would stop when things were going so well.

"Clarke we need to talk," Lexa says, and Clarke starts to worry. Why does Lexa need to talk now? Has she done something? Wasn't she good at sex? All of these questions are going through Clarke's mind. Lexa can see her panicking, so she takes the blonde's hands and kisses them.

"It's okay, it's nothing bad. Just a conversation I have with anyone that I sleep with."

Clarke's not going to lie, she's jealous that Lexa has been with other people other than her, and before she can control her mouth, her next words slip out. "How many people have you been with?"

Lexa can hear the jealousy in Clarke's tone of voice and thinks it's a very forward question from Clarke.

"Umm..." Lexa rubs the back of her neck. She's becoming nervous just thinking about telling her mate how many people she has slept with. "Only a handful of people," she says. Lexa tries not to tell Clarke exactly how many, because she can imagine this being Clarke and her telling Lexa how many people she has had sex with before her.

"How many exactly." Lexa swallows. Shit, Clarke wants the numbers.

"Em... Only five or six, not including you," Lexa whispers like she's ashamed.

"What do you mean five or six, can't you remember?" Clarke thinks sex to be very memorable from last night's experience.

"It was a one-night stand, we don't actually know if we had sex for definitive."

"Did you have many one-night stands?"

"No."

Clarke nods her head. "What do you want to tell me?"

"Everyone I sleep with I tell them what I like and I expect the same from them. I know you don't know what you like and don't like just yet, but I will help you figure that out. I also want to share with you what I like while having sex, because this is important to me."

Clarke nods, waiting for Lexa to continue.

"Now listen Clarke, I don't expect you to act this way because you feel like you need to more so that you want to pleasure me and in return I'll do the same for you. I like it when you put up a fight, but of course there will be safe words to stop me at any second - and I will."

"Put up a fight?" Clarke echoes, confused.

"Yes, unlike other alphas, I don't like it when you always do as I ask during sex. I enjoy it when you sometimes reject my requests and then that way I will force you, but of course it would be pleasurable for you too."

"So you want me to disobey you?" Clarke asks.

"No not all the time, I would like to have control over when you cum, but that's it. No more control."

"Okay, I think I understand." Lexa nods; she will show Clarke what she means when they have sex again, but she knows the omega is too sore for that right now.

They both get interrupted by a knock on the door 

"Hey, your trees arrived" Raven announced.

"Lets go put up our tree" Lexa smiles


	20. Authors notes

This is author notes I'm not going to reply to all your comments but I am going to clear some thing since up about the last chapter, I do read all of your comment but I felt like it would have been easy to reply like this.

So many of you are unhappy about how I wrote Lexa in this chapter. I wrote Lexa like this because she also has a lot of baggage as well as Clarke however you just don't know about it yet.

 

Also it's not rape when Lexa said she wouldn't like Clarke to kinda fight back, I wrote it because she's like a predator and Clarke's the prey like in the animal kingdom. Even in the other chapter before this one I wrote something like Lexa climb up Clarke like a animal hunting its prey.

For Lexa back story it's going to come out gradually. This story is not just Lexa fixing clarke but them fixing each other.

Spoiler-Clarke will gradually see how Lexa is broken. But this will happen in time. At the moment they are living on cloud nine. If you don't want to read it don't.

LEXA IS NOT A RAPIST AND HAS NEVER RAPED ANYONE!

Yes she has a fetish nothing more.

Also if Clarke's not comfortable with what Lexa wants she would NEVER force Clarke to do it.

Also for people saying that it's like BDSM that is a element but it's not completely it because it's still going to be a very loving fiction. Lexa will never hit Clarke for punishment the most she would do for a punishment is withholding her from an organism.

If you are not happy with where this story's going don't read it. However that being said it is my story and I'm going to write it how I want.

If you think it's bad then write your own story! After all I am writing this in my own time and I do completely understand if you no longer want to read it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just fluff

The two walk downstairs hand in hand.  
Lincoln is at the door, helping the delivery man bring the tree into the house so they can decorate it.

Lexa keeps Clarke close to her as she waits for the tree to be standing, then she takes Clarke's hand again and walks into the living room where all her friends are pulling out the different decorations.

"What's up with those two?" Octavia whispers to Raven.

Raven just shrugs her shoulders and starts putting the balls on the tree.

"Are you two just gonna watch or are you going to help?" Lincoln asks, watching the two. He can tell something is different by the way Lexa keeps touching and looking at Clarke.

"We will do the lights while you all do the rest of the house," Lexa says as she wraps her arms around Clarke and gently kisses her mating mark.

"I guess we are doing the hard work then," Lincoln mutters.

"I guess so," Lexa comments back.

Lincoln eyes the couple for a little while; something's definitely different. No one can smell Clarke's scent, since Lexa is so close to her, so they don't know that it's different yet.

Once the tree has the balls on, the group start pulling out the other decorations.

As soon as the others are out the room, Lexa finally moves more than a couple of inches away from Clarke.

Lexa takes the lights in her hand and waits for Clarke to take the other side, so that they can wrap them around the tree.

They carefully put the lights around the tree. When they are finished, Lexa pulls Clarke into her and wraps her arms protectively around her omega, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Beautiful," Lexa whispers, kissing Clarke's cheek.

Clarke's cheeks light up, still a little red - she's not used to being complimented still. But she doesn't reject the compliment, because Lexa truly makes her feel beautiful inside and out.

Lexa slowly starts to sway and hum.

Clarke chuckles but slowly dances with Lexa. Lexa rests her head on top of Clarke's head, holding the blonde nice and tight. Clarke breathes in the alpha's strong scent as she snuggles her nose in Lexa's neck, and then kisses her bite mark. Lexa smiles in pride at the action.

Lincoln opens the door a little but not enough to see inside and Lexa lets out a huff.

"What is it Lincoln?" Lexa asks.

"There's a woman at the door who asked for you."

Lexa was so wrapped up with Clarke that she didn't even hear the door bell ring.

"I'm coming," Lexa says as she lets go of Clarke. 

She sees Clarke give her a smirk." Not yet, you're not." Lexa can see that Clarke's proud of herself for the pun.

Lexa laughs at Clarke's little comment. "I'll be right back." 

Lexa leaves Clarke and goes to the door, where a woman is standing. 

"Hello, Miss Woods. Your pup is allowed to leave its mother now, so I thought I would bring it to you before Christmas." 

"Oh yes! She's going to be so happy, hold on on second." 

Lexa goes running back to the living room. 

"Clarke, turn around and close your eyes. You can't look. Promise me." Clarke sees that Lexa is really excited, like a little child." Hurry, come on." 

"Okay, I won't look, I promise." 

"Good." Lexa quickly kisses Clarke's cheek.

Lexa returns to the door and the woman is holding a little golden retriever, only 10 weeks old. Lexa's heart melts.

"He's perfectly healthy. Just on the lazy side of things but that's to be expected, puppies tend to sleep more that older dogs. Also all the stuff you ordered with the puppy is in this box."

The lady skids the box in Lexa's house and she carefully hands over the little puppy. Lexa takes him as carefully as she can. 

"Thank you," Lexa says to the woman.

"No problem. Any questions you have my phone number, bye." The women turn around a begins walking down the path.

"Bye. "

Lexa looks down at the puppy and kisses his head.

"She's going to be so happy." 

Lexa slowly opens the living room door and Clarke's still standing facing away from her.

"Okay you can turn around." 

Clarke slowly turns and Lexa sees her eyes go brighter. She has the biggest smile on her face. 

Clarke walks forward and gently pets the puppy. " He's so cute," she whispers like she's scared that if she talk to loud she'll scare the little guy.

"And he's all yours," Lexa says with a smile. She can tell that Clarke is loving every second of this.

"He's mine?" Clarke echoes, still not looking away from the puppy.

"Yes, you will need to train him and take care of him take him for walks, although not too far because he's still only little. It's just I don't want you to feel lonely in the house while I'm at work."

Clarke meets Lexa's eyes and leans in to kiss the brunette's lips.

"Thank you, for everything," Clarke says, still whispering.

"You, my love, are very welcome. Now what are you going to name him?" Lexa smiles, watching Clarke trying to think of names.

"Em... Maybe Bruno?" 

"Yes! Bruno's a perfect name." 

Lexa hands over Bruno to Clarke and the omega gently takes the now sleeping puppy on her arms. Lexa kisses her cheek. "No family without a dog, right." 

Clarke kisses Lexa's lips. They're a family now. She has a family  
Lexa is in the kitchen watching Clarke play with Bruno in the garden, she watching her omega closely while she playing with her new pup. She watching her omega clearly laughing at the pup playing in the snow. Bruno now has his rainbow collar on which may be a little to big but it suits him so well.

"A puppy's always a way to a girls heart" the voice makes Lexa jump.

"God Anya! you scared the shit out of me"

"Well maybe you should stop daydreaming at your girl all the time or are as Raven put it, eye fucking her?" Anya teases.

"I guess it's true when you're with someone you use their words " Lexa rolls her eyes. 

"I guess we do, but it will be you soon Lexa" Anya warns playfully.

"Never" Lexa jokes because she knows she's wrapped around Clarke little finger.

"Got you so whipped" Anya chuckles.

"Yeah, I am" Lexa not even going to disagree with Anya because she's doesn't see the point in lying everyone knows now, even if she wanted to keep it a secret.

They both just watch Clarke playing in the garden with the puppy until it's Lexa who break the silents.

"What did you do with him?" Lexa asks.

Anya look at her confused then she remembers. "Oh him... we took care of it Lexa" that's all Anya says and she goes back walking backing into the living room to join everyone else. 

What does she mean they took care of it?

Lexa joins Clarke outside with little Bruno soon after Anya left her alone. 

"Hey, baby" Lexa says as she watches an out of breath Clarke.

"H..hey" Clarke says out of breathe. "He doesn't want to play ball he just want to snuggle I guess he's already becoming like someone I know" Clarke smirks.

"Oh yeah... I bet you love being snuggled by this person" Lexa smirks back because she knows that Clarke do.

"I don't know.... she a little.. what do you call it ..... needy" Lexa gently hits Clarkes arm.

"I'm not needy Clarke" Lexa pouts a little she know Clarkes only teasing her but she even agrees she can be a little needy at times but not all the time.

 

"If you say so but now that I have a puppy he will be getting all of my attention from now on, all the snuggles" clarke continues to tease.

Lexa lets out a growl and she hear the puppy whimper a little in Clarkes arms. Clarkes gives Lexa a look scolding her for scaring Bruno.

"Sorry" Lexa mumbles. "But I think we could all snuggle.. together?" Lexa asks like she's a child asking for ice cream.

"Not now that she you scared him" Clarke smirks and walks pass Lexa. 

" he's not really scared of me Clarke come on" Lexa turn to quickly follow Clarke and Bruno. 

"Look" Lexa says as she gently takes the now sleeping puppy from Clarkes arm and snuggles him. She's kisses the top of his head trying to show Clarke he's not scared of her.

"You're to cute" Clarkes takes Bruno back and walks inside. Lexa stands there for a few minutes god she is whipped she just nearly cuddled a puppy to death because of Clarke. Yeah,she is too cute.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know I haven't updated in forever but I plan to get back on track and have a update at least every week maybe even more. But at the moment life is super busy.
> 
> Tell me what you think also give me ideas another reason I took ages to update I ran out of ideas
> 
> Also I wrote this really quick.
> 
> Enjoy

For the rest of the night Clarke didn't let go of Bruno she cradled him like her own little pup but now he was the closes thing to hers and Lexa own pup.

 

Lexa watches her in pride she knows that one day she will make a great mother 

Lexa only wishes that Clarke was pregnant from their mating but she wants Clarke to be completely ready to have a pup. with Bruno Clarke has responsibility to take care of something other then herself.

She smiles every time she sees her omega whispering or humming to Bruno as the pup comes in and out of his sleep.  
'you brought your girlfriend a puppy, that's cute' Anya comments

"yes, maybe you should take notes' lexa smirks but walks over to Clarke.  
she kisses Clarke's forehead its getting pretty late maybe we should turn in for the night, what do you think?' Lexa asks as she gently rubs Clarke's back.  
'are you only saying that so we can have sex?'Clarke quirks a eyebrows up at Lexa while smirking.

"what? no! Clarke I don't mean it like that' lexa panicking she doesn't want Clarke to feel pressured to have sex with her.  
Clarke's smirking watching her mate panicking.

 

"I'm kidding Lexa calm down'. Lexa lets out a sigh.  
but then a light goes off in her head.  
'I mean, I wouldn't mind it but I think your too sore for the first time'  
'oh really?'  
'I mean I am a lot to handle, I am well endowed' lexa smirks as she leans in to whisper in Clarke's ear 'but you already know that' she see Clarke swallow.  
'Hey love birds get a room!' Raven shouts

lexa rolls her eyes 'your one to talk, I thought Anya was going to fuck you on the kitchen island earlier'  
'what can I say Woods, I'm irrsible' Raven smile and kisses her mate.

"yeah whatever' lexa mumble but Raven hears her.  
'you would Woods, don't bother lying, we both know what happened when we where dr-'

"enough!, come Clarke let go'lexa begging Clarke with her eyes.  
'no I wanna hear' Clarke smirks at her girlfriend who's clearly embarrassed by whatever Raven was gong to say.  
'no Clarke, let no-' lexa trys but Raven interrupts her.

"well, well,well where should we start lexi?' lexa feels her face becoming red and the story hasn't even started yet. 'little lexi get very,very drunk, I know how naughty if her' all the group nod their head agreeing with Raven. why is she friends with them lexa thinks.

"anyways, she was rambling on to me one night, and she said and I'm quoting here because how could I forget? 'your really hot, I would totally go there' Raven says looking very proud of herself but Anya lets out at little growl because even if it was a long time ago when lexa was younger she still doesn't like any alpha near her mate. 'oh come on lexa was just a really horny teenager and she had just presented as an alpha'

 

"I think Clarke heard enough about that now'

lexa gently trys to push Clarke out the room to stop her friends embrassing her in front of her mate.  
'don't worry, she only has eyes for you now like we shes whipped' lexa slams the door shut.  
'don't listen to her' lexa whispers.  
'so I'm not the only women in your life Woods?' Clarke's jokes.

"Of course you are' lexa says proudly and Clarke's heart swells when she see how proud her mate is to say that so she pulls lexa into a kiss.

Clarke pulls back with lexa chasing her lips 'always wanting more'  
'I could never get enough of you, my love' lexa smiles.  
' of course you cant' Clarke replays.

 

"don't get cocky' lexa mumbles

"I learnt from the best' Clarke smirks and goes running up to there room with little 

Bruno still fast asleep in her arms.  
when Clarke get up stair she puts Bruno down into the puppy bed that lexa set up for him, she watches him for a while and turns when she hear the door open and close behind her when she turn lexa standing there with so much love in her eyes watching Clarke.

"I have something for you' lexa whispers.

"more gifts lexa, Bruno's enough I don't need anymore' Clarke says as she walks towards lexa.

"sit down on the bed' that's all lexa says but Clarke does what lexa asks of her and sit down on the bed watching her alpha.

 

Lexa gently sits down next to Clarke. they both sits there for a couple seconds until lexa pulls out a brown envelope from behind her and hands it over to Clarke.

"here open it' Clarke can tell that lexa a little nervous.

Clarke slowly opens the envelope. she reads whats in side and lets out a sign as tears run down her eyes.

when Clarke does its a picture of a older man and women.

"who are they?'

"you parents'.

"turn it over' lexa whispers.

'I'm free'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again tell me you thoughts.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter ?!? 
> 
> Your welcome....
> 
> Things get hot 
> 
> Enjoy;)

Clarkes looks up from the piece of paper in her hand to stare into nervous green eyes watches her every facial expression.

She pull Lexa into a hug and holds her tightly. "Thank you" Clarke whispers against Lexa ear and it sends shivers down her spine.

"Anything for you baby" Lexa whispers back. Clarke pulls back and kisses Lexa lips gently.

Clarke pulls away Lexa. 

"Have you spoken to them?"

"Em no but I wanted to be sure that you want that, your mother is a really well known doctor and your father is an engineer." Lexa whispers the last part "They haven't stopped looking for you."

"How do you know, they gave me up".

"No, no Clarke I done research that's not what happened, you need to let them explain them selfs to you." Lexa pleads as she wants to give Clarke the most normal life she can and she wants Clarke to have her parents.

"What if they just didn't want me, Lexa? What if I wasn't good enough because I'm a omega?" Clarke says through sobs.

Lexa takes Clarkes hands in her own "Hey, Clarke you are good enough okay. And being an omega only makes it better. Don't ever believe that." 

"Okay".

"Good because I'm always here for you Clarke" 

"I know".

"Now lets snuggle and sleep we will talk more about it in the morning."

Lexa lays down with Clarke snuggled in her side. Lexa gently runs her finger up and down Clarke spine purring at her, she smiles when Clarke purrs back at her."all mine" Lexa says while kissing her omega forehead.

Clarke giggles at Lexa being protective and possessive over her.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

They both fall asleep in each other's arms.

It's the middle of the night and Clarke wakes up to an empty bed, she feels around the bed trying to find Lexa so she could cuddle her but Lexa's gone. Clarke sits up in their bed looking around the room for her alpha. She starts send out a distress scent waiting for Lexa alpha to respond to her omega.

Lexa opens the door in second. "Clarke? You okay?" Lexa heavy breathing she runs up to Clarke and puts her hand on her cheek. "Baby?" Lexa's searching her omegas eyes.

"It's okay Lexa, I just thought you left" Clarke says as she kisses Lexa lips.

"I would never leave you, Clarke" 

"I know baby, I guess I'm not used to you waking up in the night".

"Oh I'm sorry it just I was uncomfortable" Lexa says as she looks down to her crotch. "I guess my runt isn't quite over" Lexa laughs.

"You should have woken me up" Clarkes says.

"You looked peaceful plus I didn't want to wake to up to have sex" Lexa mumble going a little red on the face.

Clarke runs her hand down Lexa face down to her crotch. Lexa sucks in a breath. "C-Clarke?"

"Shh" Clarke says as she straddles Lexa.

Lexa moans when Clarke grinds down on her. 

"Baby you don't have too" Lexa mumbles as Clarkes starts kissing her neck and she sucks on Lexa mating mark.

"Let me repay you, I want to, I want you" Clarke mumbles still kissing Lexa neck.

Lexa lets out a growl and flips them over, Clarke gasps at Lexa showing off her strength. Lexa starts attacking Clarkes neck which make Clarke arch her body into Lexa. Lexa just pushed her hips down to meet Clarke. As Lexa starts kissing her way down Clarke body Clarke stop her. "Lexa wait" Lexa stop immediately and looks up with worry on her face.

"Shit sorry Clarke I didn't mean to be so rough, we can stop" Lexa says as she crawls back up Clarkes body.

"No it's not that" Clarke says as she watches Lexa eyebrow raise because she doesn't understand what she talking about.

"Clarke?" Lexa asks nudging her with her nose.

"I wanna be on top, just for tonight lex" Lexa knows why Clarkes asking because an alpha usually take completely control over sex and have it their way.

"Okay" Lexa says as she roll off of Clarke onto her back. 

"Okay?" Clarke asks.

"Come on" Lexa encourages her.

Before Clarke gets onto of Lexa she tells her to take off her clothes, Lexa takes all of her clothes off in a heart beat. Her erection hit her in the stomach when she pulls down her boxers. 

Green/black eyes are watching Clarke slowly removing her clothes. When Clarkes naked Lexa can't help but say "you're beautiful" 

Clarke smiles and straddles Lexa again again. Lexa moan at the feeling of Clarke wet sex grinding on her cock. "Clar-" 

"Shhh I'm in control tonight" Lexa swallows but nods her head. She can't think of any words she's finding Clarke being to sexy.

"Good" Clarke says. 

Clarke eases her self up and takes Lexa cock in her hand she lines it up with her entrance and slowly sinks down. She hisses a little and Lexa stops her from sinking all the way down.

"Baby, wait it's okay just wait a few seconds" Lexa says as she kiss Clarkes lips. Clarke nods her head. She can feel Lexa still holding her up to make sure Clarke doesn't start moving yet for her own good. Lexa can feel Clarkes a little tense and if she takes all of Lexa now it will hurt. 

Lexa lets go so Clarke can sink the rest of the ways down. They both let out shaky breaths when Lexa fully inside Clarke.

Clarke starts move up and down Lexa shaft. Lexa kisses Clarkes neck and with her hands she takes Clarkes breast and sucks on her nipples. Clarke moaning louder and louder. Lexa knows she hitting Clarkes right spots. When Clarke picks up the paces Lexa grunting louder and encourages her but helping her move up and down fast. 

Lexa can feel her knot starting to form at the bottom of her dick she can feel that every time Clarke bottoms out on her that her knot deep in a little and it's driving her mad with pleasure.

"M-my knot Clarke you gotta move baby" Lexa says out of breath.

"It's okay" Clarke whispers and bites Lexa lip. 

Clarke bounces harder on Lexa. Lexa can feel Clarkes inner walls squeezing her dick she knows her omega close so with one last push she meets Clarkes hip and pushes her knot inside her omega. 

Their eyes roll to the back of their head with pleasure. Clarke can feel her alpha dicks emptying inside of her and that send her into another orgasm. 

It takes a few minutes for the both of them to catch there breathes Lexa still inside her omega. Lexa nips her bitting mark on her omega neck just to satisfy her alpha and smiles "your right I'm waking you up next time" Clarke giggle and Lexa rolls them over so that they can go back to sleep. She holding her omega close to her heart where she belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me ideas please also let me know what you think ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapters longer :) your welcome

Its been two weeks since lexa told Clarke about her parents, she asked Clarke if she wants to meet them and she did even if she kept putting it off. lexa would ask her nearly everyday whether she wanted to meet her parents but she just changed the subject or leave the room, sometimes it tested lexa patience when Clarke would engorging her or leave the room when lexa was half way through the conversation with her omega. lexa however never lost her temper with Clarke she just let her do what she wants but one time lexa told her to stop leaving the room when she was speaking to her and the blondes reply was 'we will talk later' which they never did. They didn't even hold each other in bed like they use to, they wouldn't snuggle or purr at each other it was like they where strangers. lexa wanted to ask Clarke what's changed because they where so in love a few weeks ago its like they are a divorced couple who are only staying together because they have kid or in their case they have Bruno.

Clarke parent where coming in a few days, lexa could tell Clarke was nervous but the blonde didn't talk to her about it she just carried on with her day. lexa been busy at work since she can back from the Christmas break, she's making a lot more money. But because she's at work she's not at home with Clarke and Bruno. Clarke's taking good care of Bruno lexa think the pup get more attention then she does from Clarke. lexa had enough of how Clarke been so she decides that once she comes home from work she's going to sort out whatever's wrong with her omega because she doesn't like what's happening to them especially at the beginning of their mating.

The rest of the day drags for lexa in her mind she preparing what's she going to say to Clarke when she get home but nothings good enough for the blonde. she's hoping that when she get home they can talk and maybe go and watch the sunset with Bruno. 

lexa arrives home later that night, she drops her bag by the door and walks into the kitchen to find Marie teaching Clarke how to read, she's been doing more and more lesson with Marie and Clarke's becoming quite a good reader, she also a very fast learner well that's what Marie tells lexa Clarke doesn't tell her.

Marie looks up to look at lexa but Clarke's eyes stay fixed on the book in front of her. lexa gives Marie a smile and she takes the hint to leave. Marie shuts the door behind them to give the two of them privacy. lexa sees Clarke's body tense. lexa try's to find her eyes but Clarke doesn't move them from the book. 

lexa clears her throat it becoming very dry. 'we need to talk baby' lexa watches Clarke flinch at the nickname 'baby' and it kills her to think that but its like they are back to square one again with her, she thought Clarke was getting better.

Clarke stands and close her book ' I need to put this away' she says holding the book in her hand.

' the book can wait Clarke' lexa says as Clarke starts walking toward the kitchen door to leave. lexa doesn't stop her but follows her she knows that she not going to touch Clarke right now as she will probably freak out, lexa hasn't been able to touch her for weeks now, evertimes she try Clarke would gently remove her hand from her body like she was protecting something very special.

lexa watches Clarke slowly putting the book away, she sees Clarke look over her shoulder to see if lexa still there and when she sees that she is lexa can see her trying to think of something else to do so they don't have to talk.

'i have to walk Bruno' Clarke mumbles. lexa just lets out a long sigh. 'them we can talk' Clarke quickly adds.

' what we can talk after you're cleaned the house even though that's maries job or after you have put Bruno to sleep, when can we talk Clarke because we never talk to each other anymore?' lexa says she can feel herself getting a little angry with the blonde. But she does a deep breathe.'just talk to me Clarke please, if ive done something tell me' lexa walks slowly towards the blond and takes her hands in her she kisses the back of the blondes hands 'please'. Bruno barks and Clarke jumps and takes her hands away from lexe's.

'i really need to take him out' Clarke puts Bruno on the lead and walks him out the house.

lexa feels angry with herself her omega wont talk to her about why she's acting different, she doesn't want to push Clarke because she doesn't want to make her uncomfortable. lexa puts her hands into fist and punches the closes wall. 'FUCK!' she hisses in pain, she looks down to her knuckles seing them bleeding. 'great' she mumbles to herself and goes to find her first aid box.

lexa waits up for Clarke becoming more and more worried about her omega, is she even lexa omega anymore she doesn't know maybe now that Clarke's free she will leave lexa. lexa growls at herself for even thinking that about her omega Clarke's not like that is she.

The front door open and Bruno comes running up to lexa. He jumps up her leg so lexa bends down and picks the puppy up. 'hey' she whispers he licksher face, she looks up when she hears a little giggle she smile when she sees its Clarke. Clarke giggles again when Bruno nibbles on lexa ear. 'he has a thing for ears' Clarke says as she puts away the pups lead.

Did you have a nice walk' lexa asks

'yes, we walked along the beach' Clarke says.

Maybe you should let me go with you next time, I-I don't like it when you walk alone in the dark' lexa says searching Clarke's eyes.

'i wasn't alone I was with Bruno' Clarke's says.

'you know what I mean Clarke' 

'i can look after myself lexa!' lexa taken back by Clarke's change in tone she never had Clarke shout at her before. 'you're suffocating me lexa'....

lexa freezes is she suffocating Clarke?or is she trying to be a good alpha to her omega.

Clarke can see lexa trying to think about what she just said she sees all the clocks working in lexa head. 'I didn't mean that' Clarke's whispers.

'you did, its okay Clarke I will give you space' lexa says as she hands Bruno back over to her. Clarke can sense lexa letting out an upset scent and it hurt her to know that she coursed lexa this.

'ill sleep on the coach' lexa mumbles and turn to walk away.

No!, lexa I wan you to sleep in the bed with me its just all this meeting my parent thing is stressing me out that's all' Clarke pleads 

okay' lexa nods. ' you can tell me anything you know that Clarke' 

' I do, yes' Clarke's says.

Later that night they are both laying in bed but not touching each other of snuggling but lexa as close to Clarke as she could possibly get with out touching her.

Clarke turns over to face lexa. They're faces are inches away from each other. lexa purrs a little at her omega and she inches a little closer to the blonde. She rest her forehead on the blondes and closes her eyes and takes in a big breath.

'ive missed this' lexa whispers and opens her eyes.

Me too'clarkes says.

lexa try's to pull Clarke closer by her waist but stop immediately when Clarke lets out an aggressive growl. lexa looks into her eyes and she sees Clarke still baring her teeth to her.

Clarke?' lexa says a little scared to why her omega reacted like that.

Clarke doesn't says anything but she just stares at lexa and her hands watching them like they where her pray.

lexa slowly brings her hand up to Clarke's check, Clarke moves her face a little but lexa gently puts her hand on her check. 'its okay, you're okay'. lexa lean in and kisses her fore head.

lexa doesn't understand why her omega nearly ripped her hand off for touching her.

lexa keeps her hand on the blondes check until she calms down and stops baring her teeth at lexa learning that she's not a threat.

lexa trys to think why Clarke wont ler her touch her, wells she does just not near her stomach then it hits lexa, the mood swings, why shes been distant. lexa sits up in bed and uncovers Clarke. lexa keeps eye contact with the blonde as she gently puts her head on the blondes stomach Clarke grwols at her but doesnt push her off its like a warning to be carful. when lexa listens she hears her omega strong heart beating but when she listens closer she hears a little heart beat pumping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter but I'm not feeling well so here you go.

Lexa lifts her head up from Clarke stomach she see blue eyes watching her every more. She knows Clarke now knows she figured it out and know that the omegas carrying her pup.

Lexa keeps eye contact as she gently rolls up Clarke top reviling her omega stomach. She gently leans down and kisses the blondes stomach. She gently rest her forehead agains her stomach just listening to both the strong heart beat that are pumping. 

After a couple of minute Clarke growls a little and pushes her top back down. Lexa looks up at Clarke she doesn't understand why she won't let Lexa touch her for to long or be near her she understands that she's trying to protect their pup but the pup is Lexa as well, does Clarke think Lexa will harm the pup. No it's just that Clarke doesn't know how to handle this and her mother instincts are kicking in with how protective she being that's all well that's what Lexa hope anyways.

Lexa crawls up Clarkes body with the biggest smile on her face but she's still a little nervous because she's never seen Clarke like this before and she knows that Clarke will do anything to protect her pup but she needs to know Lexa a not a threat. So Lexa submit to Clarke and shows the omega her neck in this moment she doesn't care if she's supposed to be this big bad alpha, she doesn't care because she just want to hold Clarke. Hold her omega and pup.

When Lexa a fave to face with her omega so goes close enough so that their noses are touching. Lexa purrs and gently kisses Clarkes nose. This is a moment where no word are needed between the two the only thing that is needed is love and Lexa doing her best to show that to Clarke without using her word after all actions speaks louder then words. She gently kisses her way down to their mating mark on Clarke neck and she buries her nose in it breathing in their mixed sent. She can feel Clarke trying to find Lexa mating mark on her neck as Clarkes nose is cold. When she feels the blonde find it she feels Clarke take in a big breath. Clarkes start breathing in and out quickly. Lexa just purrs and let out a soothing scent to calm the blonde down.

She feels Clarke kiss her neck and it makes her swoon so she pull away to look into those blue eyes that she loves so much. Lexa places her hand on Clarkes stomach and this time there's nothing but love in her omega eyes. Lexa leans down to capture Clarkes lips with her own. She Lexa out a heavily protective scent that any alpha bear by would drop to there knees.

Clarke giggles agents Lexa lip so Lexa pull back and smiles. 

"You're going to be to protective now" Clarkes smiles.

"Of course, you're mine" Lexa rubs Clarke stomach "and you are carrying my pup" Lexa smiles so big saying those words to her. 

"I'm sorry, that I growled at you and nearly bit you" Clarkes mumbles and lowers her head in shame.

Lexa nudges her with her nose so Clarkes eyes meet hers. "It's okay you didn't know how to handle it, I understand" Lexa peck Clarke lips.

"I'm scared" Clarkes whispers. It's brakes Lexa heart to know her omegas scared.

"I know baby, but everythings going to okay I promise you that".

"But what if it's not Lexa, what then" Clarkes asks showing more and more concern. " what if I'm not a good mother? What if I won't know what to do or how to look after it, what then Lexa huh because I so scared that I'm not going to be good enough the only thing I know is that I have to protect this pup with my life and I will do that, maybe I'm not ready Lexa, maybe we are not ready I mean we just mated and this life is all new for the both of us and how are we going to bring a pup into that" 

"Listen to me, as long as we have each other everything will be fine. Me, you and our pup agents the world." 

"Maybe we should wait" Clarke whispers.

"What are you saying" Lexa saying staring into blue eyes.

"Don't make me say it lex"


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Lexa backs away from Clarke a little after her saying that getting rid out there pup might be what's best for them.

Clarke can see what she's just said had upset Lexa a lot, Lexa pouting and growl a little at the idea she know this is hard for Lexa as she really want to have a little pup that half her and Clarke but maybe Clarkes not right maybe they are not ready.

"Lex?" Clarke says as she sits up in bed and puts her hand on Lexa arm but Lexa just shakes it off.  "Please look at me" Clarke voice cracks. 

Lexa finally looks at Clarke and Clarkes sees Lexa wipes her eyes just before looking at Clarke, in that moment Clarke wishes that she didn't ask Lexa to look at her because it break her heart to see her alpha like this. 

"I'm sorry" Clarke voice break and she brake into a sob. 

Lexa watches her omega she doesn't know what to do but she doesn't like seeing her omega like this. Lexa moves up the bed and gently wraps her arms around Clarke, if she thinks this is hard on herself she has no idea how Clarke must feel.

"It's okay baby" Lexa mumbles into the blondes hair, she kiss her head and sends out a soothing scent trying to calm down her omega.

She pulls Clarke so she's laying on top of her. She had one hand in the blonde hair and the other rubbing small circles on her back.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise" 

They both asleep with Lexa still holding Clarke Close to her heart.

The next mornin Lexa wakes up before Clarke so she decides after last nights she going to bring the blonde breakfast in bed. 

When she try to pull away from the blonde that is covering half of her body, she feels Clarke try snuggle close, Lexa chuckles and kisses the blonde forehead. She gonna gets away from Clarke, and makes her way to the kitchen. 

She makes Clarke eggs, bacon, pancakes and everything else she can think the blonde will like. She puts it all on two plate and carry them up to her sleeping beauty.

She placed the plates down and sits next to Clarke on the bed.

"Baby, time to wake up" 

Clarke growl and rolls over. 

Lexa just chuckles and moved some blonde hair from her face.she leans down  and rubs her nose on Clarkes, she hear her omega purring quietly to her. Green meet blue and Lexa smile then connect their lips.

"Morning, baby" 

"Mmmm, morning"

"I made you breakfast" Lexa says as she grab the plates and hands one to Clarke.

"Thanks" Clarke says before she diving in.

The eat in silence for a few minutes until Lexa decides it's a good idea to bring up the pup. 

"We can make an appointment to see a doctor this week or when ever your ready but if this is what you want it's better to do it sooner" Lexa says as she starring at her omega stomach.

"Okay" Clarkes says as Lexa nods her head agreeing with Clarke if this is going to happen she need to get it done because just keeping the pup long will make it harder.

Lexa lets out a shaky breath when she grabs her phone and start calling  he hospital. Lexa walks out the room to talk to the doctor and it leave Clarke running her hand over her stomach.

The doctor said that her can see Clarke the same day as Lexa explained their current situation and that it's not the best timing for them to bring a pup into the world. She knows the doctor well enough to know that he won't judge her for letting her omega make this choice.

Lexa tells Clarke that the doctor appointment today Clarke just nods her head. 

Lexa driving Clarke to the hospital and they both sit in silence with Clarke running her hand up and down her stomach. 

"You okay?" Lexa asks she knows this must be horrible for Clarke but if this is what she thinks is best then Lexa will stand by her no matter what"

Clarke nods her head again and looks out the window for the rest of the drive.

Lexa pulls up to the hospital. She sucks in a breath and takes Clarkes hand in hers and kisses the back of it.she gets out the car and open the door for Clarke when the blonde out she takes the blonde hand once again to let her omega know that she's not alone in this that they are in it together. 

Once they are in side Lexa telling the Receptionist Clarkes name and they wait for the doctor to be done with a patient. 

"Miss woods, nice to see you again" the doctor smiles and shakes Lexa hand. "You must be Clarke, this way" he walks into a private room with both of them following him. "So I'm going to be your doctor today, we just need to see how far you are before we decide What procedure is best for you." Lexa gives Clarke a faint smile."now if you would like to lay in the bed and pull up your top so we can scan you" Clarke looks at Lexa but Lexa nods her head saying that it's okay and to trust him, Lexa also know that Clarke looking at Lexa for permission to allow the doctor to see her body.

Clarke lays down and slowly rolls up her top.

Lexa soon to take Clarke hand in hers and gives it a little squeeze. The doctor puts the cold cream on Clarke stomach and the scanner, her moves it around Clarke stomach looking at a screen Clarke and Lexa can't see. The doctor stops and looks over to them both.

"Would you like to see" the doctor asks because he doesn't want to make it harder for Clarke but it is her choice.

Lexa dying to see but it's up to Clarke, so she look to the blonde "do you?" Lexa asks. She sees Clarke trying to decide if it's the best idea, she is about to get an abortion should she at least see their unborn child. She slowly nods her head. The doctor turns the screen to them both and they see a baby no bigger then a little toy, Clarke just stares at the screen. Lexa eyes begin to water. The doctor switch on the sound and the strong heart beat is coming through the speaker loud and clear. 

"I-i c-can't do this" Clarke stutter as she sits up and pull down her top and leaves the room.


	28. A/N

Hey guys,

I know I haven't updated in a very long time and I'm sorry for that but I've been really busy.

I do think I plan to start writing any of my fics again as I just don't have to time anymore to do so.

I know you guys loved my fics and that meant a lot and I am really sorry that you will no longer be getting updates.


	29. Chatper 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know....
> 
> I said no more chapters but reading the comments and seeing how upset you guys were made me want to finish this chapter. 
> 
> This chapter took me ages to write even though it's not very long. 
> 
> Anyways hopefully you enjoy I haven't had time to read it over so sorry for any mistakes.

Lexa runs out of the hospital room panicking looking around for Clarke. Right now she doesn't want her omega to be alone. Lexa know how hard to see there unborn pup on the screen.

Lexa runs out of the hospital she can feel her heart pounding in her chest, "clarke?" Lexa says as she find Clarke crunched up in a ball next to a tree.

Lexa walks up to her slowly, she doesn't want to scare her omega. She can see Clarke sobbing and shaking. Lexa bends down and gently puts her hand on clarkes cheek to wipe away her tears. Lexa pretends not to be hurt by the way Clarke jumped at her touched.

She listens  to her omega breathing even out ever so slightly before she nuzzles her nose into her neck and lay gentle kisses, lexa gently starts purring at her a licking their mating mark.

Lexa hears Clark purr back at her too. "Good, baby".

"I-I'm scared Lex" Clarke suck in a big breath "I can't do it, not after see our little pup on the screen, I just can't" lexa kisses her forehead.

"It's okay, I'm here. We can do this together" lexa lifts Clarke chin so they are looking at each other. 

"Promise?" Clarke says in a broken voice.

"I promise" lexa joins her lips to clarkes.

\----------------------

"Wait in the car I'm just going to go get the scan photos okay?" Lexa asks as she waits for an answer before shutting the door. 

"Okay" Clarke says quietly.

Lexa speed walks back to the doctors room. "I'm so sorry but we will no longer be needing the procedure. Things have changed and we're going to have a pup" Lexa can't help but say with the biggest smile on her face. 

"You think that's wise?" The doctor comments.

"I'm sorry, what did you say" Lexas not angry, not yet.

"Just the state of your omega you think that wise to have her bare you pup? Don't you want a strong omega?"

"She's the strongest omega I know, don't you dare judge her when you know nothing about her. We are done here." Lexa leaves before she lets any of the angry get to much for her, she is in a hospital after all she doesn't want to make a scene. Right now she needs to be there with Clarke.

Lexa try to calms herself down she knows she letting off an aggressive scent and she doesn't want to scare Clarke when she gets into the car. 

Lexa gets into the car ten minutes she gives Clarke a dozen roses that she had pick up from the flower shop on the way back to the car. Clarke give her a smile that reads thank you. Lexa nods her head and starts the car up.

\----------------------

Once they get home they both sit inside the care in silence for a little while, just listening to each other breathing. Lexa looks over at Clarke who's holding the flowers, she doesn't miss the single tear that falls from her face. Lexa reaches over and wipes it away like it was never there and just smiles. "Pretty girls shouldn't cry, my girl shouldn't be crying" Lexa still smiling wide and Clarke can't help but think it's cute, she lets out a little smile "there she is, my perfect girl" Lexa rests her forehead onto clarkes. They stay like this for a while until they here Bruno barking inside, they look up to the house and see the little puppy up the window wagging his tale and watching them."We should go and see your little man huh?" Clarke smiles and nods.

Lexa opens the door for Clarke and Bruno comes charging towards them run full speed down the stairs, he run straight into clarkes legs and Clarke let's out a chuckle. She looks down at the little pup jumping up and down wanting to be held. "I'll take these" Lexa says gesturing to the flowers in her hand so she can pick up Bruno. Lexa goes off and puts the flowers in some water.

Lexa can hear Clarke humming to Bruno and chucking at him from behind her. "Shhh...." Clarke says. They haven't left Bruno at home on him own before so they both know he must have been a scared but Lexa knows Clarke will be able to calm him down. She just dreading whatever the puppy decided to chew on. She starts looking around the kitchen looking for any little bite marks, she sign in relief that she doesn't find any. Lexa then notices that the bathroom door is open, she walks towards it and looks inside and finds toilet paper all over the floor and chewed up. She shakes her head "oh Bruno" she whispers she glad that it wasn't anything expensive not that she couldn't just replace it.

"Even I didn't know he had a thing for toilet paper" Clarke chuckles from behind Lexa. 

Lexa laughs and turns around, looking at Bruno in clarkes arms. "Did you do this?" Lexa asks Bruno pretending to be mad at him when really she just thinks it's cute. She watches Bruno look up at Clarke "no she's not going to help you" as though Bruno understands he lets out a little whimper. "If I'm cleaning it up your helping" Lexa says as she gently takes Bruno from Clarkes arms. He wiggles in her arms trying to get back to Clarke but Lexa get holds him a little tighter. 

"You really think that's a good idea to have him in the room?" Clarke questions.

"No, you not taking the puppy's side and no I don't but he needs to learn responsibility" Lexa smirks.

"He's a puppy" 

"So?"

"So he doesn't need to" 

"Stop talking him side, baby"

Clarke chuckles "find it's just look at thoses puppy eyes, how could I resist?"

"He know how to get his way with you and he's just a dog"

Clarke pushes Lexa playfully "he's not just a dog" then she hold Bruno's head "don't listen to her baby" 

"You call the dog baby and not me?" 

"What can I say he's cuter" Clarke smirks and walks upstairs.

Lexa just sighs "god help me when our pup comes, I'll be bottom of the food chain". She shakes her head " come on little guy" 

 

\------- 

Lexa quietly climbs the stairs with Bruno in her arms apparently tidying up tired the puppy. She pushes the bed room door open and walks toward the bed and lays Bruno next to Clarke and quickly Clarke wraps one arm around the little body. "No cuddles for me tonight I guess" Lexa whispers to herself. 

"I don't know about that, you can all just cuddle me, you know be the big spoon?" Clarke mumbles.

"But I don't like the big spoon" Lexa pouts a little. 

"Well, when my belly gets all big you will have no choice" Clarke smirks she knows she got let here.

"True, but you belly not big yet so might as well make the most of it" Lexa just smirks back playing Clarke at her own game.

"Not happening" Clarke says as she pulls Bruno closer to her. 

"Bottom of the food chain" Lexa covers herself up and sighs. 

"Mhmm your right you are a bottom" Clarke can't help but giggle.

"Wow, we will see about that" 

"Sure my big bad alpha".


End file.
